What We Want
by kawaii doggie ears
Summary: He liked her. She didn't care. A jock, a punk the perfect pair? Well yes in his opinion. Can Inuyasha change Kagomes bad girl ways? Highschool isnt just about love and lust.Its about trying to find the difference. We all want somthing but what do we want?
1. Prolauge

**_What We Want: Prologue  
_**

"TUCH DOWN!"

The announcer shouted over the microphone. Giving a high five to his best friend Miroku, he looked at the cheering crowd, who were chanting his name.

Not caring at all about his screaming fans, he looked to the side of the bleachers to see the group of punks, and the object of his affection a.k.a Kagome Higurashi. With her long black hair, stormy grey/blue eyes, skinny waist and large chest, she would be classified as a hotty, but if you said that, you'd probably get jumped the next day.

He did this all to impress her, President of the Senior Class, Football Captain, along with the raining champ in Martial Arts, but nope, there she was leaning on the wall smokin it up with all her 'cool' friends, not giving a damn about the touch-down he just scored in the very last second of the game.

With a sigh he stopped staring at her to turn around and bump into a smiling Miroku.

"I knew you liked her."

Blushing, he turned away and started walking to the change room.

"Like who?" That was right, when stuck in a totally embarrassing situation pretend not have a clue.

"Don't give me that 'like who' crap. I'm talkin about the cute lil punk chick over by the bleachers. You were drooling over her for five minutes!" Miroku said, as they walked past the screaming sluts disguised as cheerleaders., well not before looking at their ass.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Inuyasha said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing the look Miroku was giving him he gave up, knowing there was no point arguing with his best friend, who probably knew him better than he did himself.

"Yea so what?" he said in a board tone as the entered the empty change room, seeing how all the other players were still gloating about there newest victory against the Wimpy Wolves, there long time rivals.

" 'Yea so' Is all you have to say! If you haven't noticed you've liked her since we were freshmen! And you still haven't made your move!" Miroku all but yelled at Inuyasha as he changed out of his football uniform.

"feh."

...(With Kagome)...

'Damn he's staring at me AGAIN!' She screamed in her head, as she saw her stalker-disguised-as-a-foot-ball-player-hotty staring at her again.

"Hey Kag, you in there?" A girl named Sango said, while knocking on Kagome's head.

"Yea, but that guy's creepin me out." She said nodding her head towards Inuyasha, who was standing there looking like a dumb ass. Sango looked the way Kagome was nodding too, to see Inuyasha. She knew through Miroku, her o-so-secret-boyfriend, that Inuyasha had a long term crush on Kagome.

"Just forget em' Kag we got a race startin in fifteen so lets motor." She said dropping her cigarette onto the ground.

"K'y babe." Kagome replied throwing her arm over the other girl's shoulders, and started to walk out to the parking lot.

.  
.  
.

Ya I know kag's kinda a bad ass! O well OoOoOo ya! And this will Totally be **Inu/kag**+ San/Mir! lol and Mabey a lil Sess/Rin just for the fun of it.

I will update if I get some review's! lol so ya better do it!

huggles

Shelly.


	2. Damn cat

_**What We Want: **_

**_Chappie 2: Damn Cat's….  
_**  
"BEEP BEEP BE..." a fist collided with the Betty Boop alarm clock, as a girl pulled her comforter over her head groaning.

"Kagome, sweetheart, please get out of bed your go to be late again!" Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen.

Groaning Kagome pulled back her blankets and stud up, only to fall back down after standing up on her scratched leg. Ok, maybe scratched was an understatement. She was more like missing a chunk out of her calf.

...(OoOoO! Flash Back Time!)...

_It was the last leg of the race, and as usual, Kagome was in the lead, with Sango right on her tale. _

Turning sharply down an ally, Kagome could see the finish line. Going faster, she left Sango and the other racers in her dust. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see the cat jump out into her path, and being one to love cute furry animals (or maybe she didn't want road kill on her tires.) she slammed on her breaks, and turned to the left. Where it just so happened, was a brick wall. Thankfully she missed the cat, and ripping open her leg on the bricks. Lucky for her, her bike skidded to a stop a foot over the line winning the race.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, pulling her bike up beside Kagome. "Yea. But damn it to hell! I just got my baby fixed!" She signed, looking over her bike. Her bike, a blood red and black V-Strom 650 was her fav.

"Hey Kagome!" a guff man yelled to them, while walking up to her, "nice finish, but you do know that all you have to do is finish the race right? Maybe next time you'll finish without breaking something for once." He teased while handing her about seven hundred in cash.

"Ha Ha, that's soooo funny Jo." She said sarcastically, as she picked up her bike. "Do ya think you could take this to the shop for me?" she asked, examining the damage. Nodding a yes, he took her bike and put it on the back of his truck. "See ya ladies later, and Kag baby, you really need to do something about your leg!"

...(End of flash back)…

"Damn cat" she mumbled as she walked (or attempted to) to the bathroom. After a quick shower, and a brushing of the teeth, she went back to her room to bandage up her leg. After-words she pulled on her baggie black pants and a black wife beater, before grabbing her jacket and dashing down the stairs.

Ignoring the eggs and toast neatly set on the table, she reached under the table to grab her back pack, which had been kicked down there after being left in the middle of the floor, the night before.

Putting on her sneaker's, she ignored the calls from her mother about healthy breakfast and her digestive system, she grabbed her skate board and went on her way to the hell hole.

...(Hell Hole...a.k.a St.Gerbils High School)...

Sliding her foot to the back of the board, she caught the front bring it up to hold at her side, as she entered her school. Walking down the hall she noticed a crowd in front of her and Sango's lockers. Thinking the perverted prep Miroku, was bothering Sango and her ass again, she pushed through the crowd to help kill the perv.

Much to her surprise, they weren't looking at a pervert, or an angry Sango but her locker. Or what was painted on her locker.

.  
.  
.  
.

Sooo... did ya like it... hmn? lol I was so happy when I found out that I hade like 6 reviews does happy dance sorry Inuyasha wasn't in this chappie but sign I didn't need him to be. gets hit with tomatoes BUT he will be in the next...promise just stop with the fruit...em I mean veggies. yea so I will now address ur questions and other shit

Ash: um do you know now?

rock/rapper chick: lol ya I don't even read any other thing if its not inu/kag. And I will NEVER write anything that is not inu/kag!

someone: nice name... o ya and THANKX for spreadin' it to ppl's D

well ya that's all the questions and shit but thanks to Kinako, Gohansluver  
For reviewing!

Well that's all for now ppl's

huggels Shelly.


	3. Evil Sango and the vandalism of lockers

Holy Shit !I got 10 reviews for one chappie! lol I was kicked off my computer since Friday and I finally got it back. Then I go check my mail and I have a shit load of reviews! lol I was like freaking out! But sadly to say they weren't all good :(

**PLEASE READ I ONLY WANT TO SAY THIS ONCE**

My spelling sucks ass. I know this so plz don't tell me.(but I'm trying really hard to improve!)

Kagome smokes. Sorry but I do things for a reason!

This is rated "R" cuz I swear too much and there will be references to drugs, sex(maybe) and a lil violence that in my opinion is not appropriate for a pg13 rating and I don't want my story to go over the rules. So don't have a bitch fest about the rating. Thanx!

And if everyone threatens me with animals you shall face the wrath of my evil bunny's. Don't mess with me ppl!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! I'm so sick of those fanfiction authors who claim he's theirs!

**_What We Want _**

Chappie 3: Evil Sango and the vandalism of lockers

"O no! She did it again!" Kagome gasped, as she pushed through the crowd approaching her locker.

Sango, ever since she discovered the wonders of spray paint, had a tradition of spray panting her locker whenever she messed up in a race. Why she does it, no one knows………

This time painted on her locker door was a picture of a black cat, who looked scared to death. Head lights painted in the back round, with the words, "Don't kill the kitty" in red underneath. If Kagome hadn't been so mad, and maybe a lil embarrassed, she just might have commented on how nicely it was painted, and how Sango's skill's had been improving, ya…like that was going to happen.

"Stupid Sango." She grumbled, grabbing her lock. Opening it she noticed the whole student body still staring at her. Angrily she slammed the door shut and gave them all a bone chilling glare, before heading off to the office.

No doubt she would have to change lockers again.

...(Behind a garbage can)...

"O MY GOODNESS!" Sango exclaimed, jumping up and down before grabbing on to Miroku and giving him a bear hug.

"This is working PERFICTLY! The only spare locker is beside Inuyasha's! Now they'll _have _to run into each-other!" Grabbing Miroku again, she gave him a peck on the lips before prancing down the hall.

"Weird girl" he said with a lopsided grin.

"But what's with the cat?"

...(Hallway)...

"Hmm...number 285..WHERES 285?" She screamed. She had been walking up and down the halls for twenty minutes, looking for her new locker which, it seemed, had disappeared of the face of earth.

"283, 284, 612? No wait 285!" She exclaimed, grabbing her lock she opened her new locker and dumped the containments of her old locker inside.

After taping all her pictures of hot skaters, and photos of friends on her door, she was about to close it when her 'stalker' walked up beside her.

.  
.  
.

Sorry for ending it there. But I g2g soon so ya I wanted to put this up.

Thanks too...

Midnight Solitude

tiarah

DarkSoulOfOne

InuChessie

whitewolfblacksnake : IT'S A FRIUT? Wow that's different..

Someone : that sux! lol but hey life's like that.

lil'gome : I LOVE ur name...lol sorry just a bit hyped there

Fawnie

Scitzy

inukag4ever

Foxy Kistune

sexy-anime-goddess

few that took a wile. Thankx for reviewing and sorry if I forgot u!

huggles Shelly.


	4. I'm Blushing!

_**What We Want **_

_**Chappie 4: I'm Blushing?**_

"Are you stalking me of something?" She asked rudely

Unfazed by her tuff act, he merely shrugged his shoulders and opened the locker beside hers.

"This is my locker," he pointed out, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you doing out of class then, mister perfect?" She mocked, folding her arms over her chest and leaning on her closed locker.

"Well, my dumb ass lab partner mixed Radon and Meiteruim together and it blow up." Seeing her stare that just screamed I-asked-you-why-your-in-the- fucking-hall-not-what-happened-in-your-dumb-ass-science-class, he signed and continued.

"Duh! It got all over my shirt! Now I have to change." He said pointing to his goo-covered shirt.

Getting an idea, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifted it over his head, reviling his toned and tanned chest along with his six-pack to Kagome.

'Damn he's hot, look at those muscles! I wonder how they would feel against...NO Kagome! Get a hold of yourself girl!' She screamed in her head.

Pleased with the way she looked flustered, he grabbed his foot ball jersey out of his locker. After putting it on he turned to the still stunned (and drooling) Kagome.

"Like what you see?" He asked and that's when she noticed it. The heat in her cheeks…redness of face, she was blushing. Kagome, the hard core punk and bad ass in the whole school, was blushing. Apparently he noticed too, 'mission accomplished' he thought, a smirk marring his lips.

'O No! That Bastard did NOT just make me blush! And he's smirking TOO! Meh…I will give him a reason to smile' she thought evilly.

Putting on a calm face and swaying her hips, she walked up to him and put her hands on his chest, running them down his chest to his waist, then back up again.

"Why of curse I like what I see. Your just soo damn sexy and Oh those mussels! I could just rub them ALL day." She said in the sexiest voice she could muster, while she kept moving her hands, going a lil lower now and then.

Too stunned to do anything, he didn't realize that she had put her arms around his neck bringing her face closer to his, and he only come out of shock when her lips reached his...

.  
.  
.

Lol so who liked that chapper? Hmn.. can you guess who "He" is? Well sorry but you have to wait for the next chappie o ya and sorry if I take longer to update but I now have a part time job at Tim Hortans And not as much free time:(

To Reviewers

_Aoshi Mimiru Pyro:_ thankx!

Sakuzha: your like the only person who asked me nicely to make them longer! This is a lil longer than usual.

_Sherry_

_Kitsuyei the Battousai:_ LMAO just a lil frustrated?

_Jusgirl:_ I try to be calm when I get a review I don't like, but yours just pissed me off. I will "write the Fucking story" when I damn well want too.

_Ringwraith31589_

_missvlovesinu:_ r u high?

_DarkSoulOfOne:_ lol hmn...you want sparks well I could but I might burn the school down...Hey not a bad Idea! lol and huggles is officially my word, no stealing!

_Green Bird 2071:_ Um...gerbil...don't ask, lets just say that it is proof of my lame attempt at the funnies. But hey its original!

_m4ever_

_firehottie  
_  
_kissy kagome:_ I would say "sorry that Kagome smokes I will change it right away", but then I would be lying. I thought I had cleared this matter up but it seams I haven't. Kagome smokes cuz its part of the story, yes a lil OOC but o well.

_scitzy_: hits dark figure Stupid dark figures always coming around and assaulting my reviews. Sadly to say my name isn't Shelly its just a nickname, given to me when my forty year old French teacher mistook me for his past girlfriend. Creepy much? Well ya after that it caught on so ya. My real name is Sharon but w/e.

_InuChessie:_ lol I didn't know my story was special. But I'm glad. I don't like re-peat's of story's so ya I'm REALLY happy this isn't one of then. Thankx for tellin' me

Well that everyone...I think.

:Huggles:

Shelly


	5. Would have been perfect

Hey pp, here is your LONGER chappie p.s sorry if its squshie but keeps screwing them up! P.s.s sorry bought the long update I wanted to finish my other stories before working more on this one. if ya haven't read them then WHAT R U WAITING FOR?

**_What We Want_**

**_Chappie 5:Would have been perfect_  
**  
_Last time..._

_Too stunned to do anything he didn't realize that she had put her arms around his neck bringing her face closer to his, and he only come out of shock when her lips reached his...  
_  
After a minute he finally responded by slipping his tongue through her parted lips, and placed his hands around her waist.

'Perfect' she thought, as she brought her nee up and sacked him(AN/ ouch).

Letting go of her waist he fell to the ground and curdle up into a ball, holding himself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with the big girls?" She asked, standing over his fallen body. "Babe, listen up and listen good. You don't mess around with people like me, and in your language that means 'I'm out of your league.'" She stated before she turned around and walked down the hall.

"Damn...that would have been perfect." Inuyasha stated, pulling himself of the ground.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Wow calm down girl, it was just a lil joke!" Kagome said calmly to the outraged Sango. After the little incident in the hall, Kagome went back to class were she told her semi-close friends what happened in the hall, and by the time lunch came around everyone in her gang knew and was laughing it up at the lunch table. Well all except Sango for some unknown reason.

"No I will not 'calm down'! That was totally mean leading him on like that!" She yelled at Kagome startling the rest of the table.

"Why the hell are _you_ sticking up for _him_?" Kagome yelled back. Standing up from her chair and looking down at Sango who also stud up, and being the same height they were staring each other in the eye.

"I'm sticking up for him cuz no one else in this half assed group will! That was totally not necessary, leading him on an..." she was half way through her 'bitching' when she was cut off by Kagome.

"Well if you like him sooo much more then this half assed group, why don't you go hang out with him and his fagot friend!" She just crossed the line, and she knew it when she felt the pain in her right cheek.

For weeks now, Kagome had been picking up little hints that Sango, and that Miroku guy were together, and her defending his best friend just proved it. It hurts to think that you can't be trusted, but being Kagome, she always hid's her pain, didn't like people knowing she was weak, so like always, she showed it with anger.

Then she did something she didn't think shed ever do. She hit her back, leaving a nice burse on Sango's cheek, far worse then the red mark on herself.

The lunchroom was in total awe at the sight of the two best friend's fighting. 'What the hell are they looking at? That's it I'm out a here,' she thought as she turned around and walked out the cafeteria doors, through the parking lot, and down the road to her house, never once looking back.

If she had she would have seen Sango lying on the ground holding her face as she stared at her best friends retreating back. Maybe she had crossed the line too.

_…(Kagome's prov)..._

Mom's gonna bitch again. Not only did I skipped school but I also got in a fight, not a big fight but a fight...Not to mention with my life long best friend. Yup I can hear the bitching now. Oooh great, tonight is Monday night. Ah yay, monkey man is coming over tonight for dinner! Why do I call he called monkey man you ask? Well he works all day cleaning the monkey cages at the local zoo. A.k.a he works in monkey shit all day.

We met him two years ago when we went too the zoo. Mom stepped in some doo-doo on the ground and he had so nicely offered to clean it off. Wow how romantic, well to them it was cuz sparks went a flyin' and every Monday night since then he had come over to dinner...

…_(End Of Kagomes Prov)..._

...Later...

"Kagome, sweet heart, get down here! Naraku has arrived and dinners ready!" Ms.Higurashi called from down stairs and Kagome got off her bed and waddled down stairs.

'Yummy Duck a la Quack for dinner' Kagome thought as she jumped into her chair all worries and problems set aside when she saw the quacker laying on the table with potatoes and some rice on the side. Mouth watering, as she waited impatiently for her mother and monkey man to sit down to eat.

Right when the piece of duck was a millimeter from her mouth, monkey man cleared his throat signaling for there attention.

Angrily Kagome placed her chopsticks back down, as Naraku started to speak staring directly at her mom.

"Well I don't really know how to say this so I guess I will just spit it out." This conversation was looking very boring, until he got up from his chair, went in front of her mother, and got down on one nee.

.  
.  
.

Muhahahahaha I'm soo evil anywho since it took me soo long to update, I will be nice and give you a preview of the next chappie...

**_Preview for chappie 6_**

_He did not just ask her that! There was no was she would say yes. _

_"YES!" I heard my mother cry before she jumped on his giving him a kiss like she once did my father. Then I did the most embarrassing thing ever._

_I fainted._

_I don't know why, must have been the surprise or utter horror of it all, but whatever the reason I totally passed out right there at the dinning room table. Damn now I really need a smoke...  
_  
...so did you like the preview? Ya I know it was really OOC but the story is so Meh.

YAY Reviews time!

_Jusgirl:_ I'm sorry to:( I was a lil bit pissed when I finally finished the chappie. Sorry for taking it out on you...

_RAINCAT22:_ AHHH BIG WORDS!

_Lil'gome  
_  
_Weirdo's Rule:_ (points back) UPDATE SOON!

_DarkSoulOfOne:_ you don't already know? Oo?

_Babygirl20008:_ its longer hehe

_Shippo's Psychotic Girl:_ isn't that some line from a book? "please sir I wont some more" lol gotta luv it.

_Sakuzha_

_OfficiallyObsessedWithPyro_

_Aoshi:_ lol your welcome for my time and I think you're a damn good reviewer!

_Missvlovesinu:_ damn new editing shit wont let me put the fucking star thingy's in your name!sorry :(

_Ringwraith31589:_ Like dude it totally bothers me when dude's call me a "dude" and I'm a CHICK! Sorry but it gets annoying

_Blackestheart:_ damn it was...

_Scitzy_:(hits friend called jas) stupid friends assaulting my reviewers...hehe I hate pop ups too

_Gothic-miko_: why such a short chapter you ask well why not?

_Someone:_ you said you liked 3and 4 does that mean you didn't like one or two:crys:lol just a bit insecure right now

_Firehottie:_ its long. Really long. Hope you happy lol it only took whet 3-4 weeks...

Well that's all folks and this chapter just proves that if you bug ppl long enough you get a longer chappie

:Huggels:

Shelly


	6. A Ring a Dream a little Memory

You guys should all thank Serinitay for getting an update so soon. After her bitching at me in a review I really wanted to reply back but you see I cant do that till I put up a chapter so here it is...

**IMPORTANT!** _Ok ppl last chapter was longer and you still want more. Well sorry to tell you but I cant give you huge chapters. I just cant write that way. From now on the chappie's will be like this size and I will update once a week. More if you ppl tell me you like it. I will try to update twice a week but I cant promise nothn'. Stop bugging me about it cuz that's just how it is.  
_  
**Disclamer:** damn I always forget this! lol so ya I don't own it, you cant sue me :p

_(ok quickly before the chappie I'm giving you info on da characters.)  
_  
Kagome Higurashi:18, black hair blue eyes, Birthday December 23rd.

Inuyasha Tsuyoi:19(failed kindergarten), Silver hair gold eyes, Birthday February 14th

Sango Kokorobusoi:18, dark brown hair brown eyes, birthday April 8.

Miroku Monona:19(failed kindergarten with Inu) black hair purple eyes, birthday: unknown(a.k.a he's never told everyone well his mother knows but Meh.)

Naraku Yeknom:40, long greasy back hair red eyes, birthday: who gives a shit?

Ms.Higurashi:39, short black hair brown eyes, birthday: (feel free to make on up.)

Shippo:3 red hair green eyes, Birthday December 23rd

**_What We Want Chappie6: A ring, A dream, A lil memory_**

"Well I don't really know how to say this, so I guess I will just spit it out!" This conversation was looking very boring, until he got up from his chair, went in front of her mother, and got down on one nee.

"Lidia Midriko Higurashi, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked, pulling a velvet box out of his back pocket. Opening it, reviled a stunning 24karrot gold ring with a stunning rock on top.

"So will you?" he asked putting the ring at the beginning of her finger.

_...(Kagome's prov) _

'He did _not_ just ask her that! There is no was she will say y...'

"**YES**!" I heard my mother cry before she jumped on him, giving him a kiss like she once did my father. Then, I did the most embarrassing thing ever.

I fainted.

I don't know why, must have been the utter horror of it all, but whatever the reason, I totally passed out, right there at the dinning room table. Damn now I really need a smoke.

Once I regained conciseness that's exactly what I did, while my mother and monkey man sucked face in the living room.

I still cant believe her! I didn't even know they were romantically involved! Ok gross thought, but how could she do this? Sure dad left, but I never thought she would replace him. I don't think anyone can….

**Flashback  
**  
_A nine year old girl was sitting on the couch, watching t.v, trying to drown out the noise of her parents fighting…again. _

_It was one of those stupid fights like, "why didn't you clean the dishes?" Someone would yelled from the kitchen. _

_"I've been working for 12 hours I don't need this Shit when I come home!" Would yell a male voice. _

_"Don't swear in front of our daughter" _

_"Why shouldn't I! She doesn't even know what I mean!"_

_"She's not stupid you know! Actually you wouldn't know! Cause your always at work! When's the last time you actually spent time with her? Or even hugged her?" her mother yelled back at her father. Then, like always, her dad would go upstairs and slam the bedroom door.And that door wouldn't open for hours…  
_  
_The little girl looked over the couch to see her mother standing over the sink, silent tears running down her cheeks. Her mother and father never hit each other, but words are worse than any fist fight, and slowly, it broke their marriage, and the little girls heart, apart...  
_  
**End Flashback**

A year later he left. Divorce papers in hand and a one-way ticket to New York. I hated that day, stupid bastard didn't even hug me goodbye. He never loved my mom…or me. People don't stop loving, ether you do or you don't know in-between or once-did's. But just cuz someone didn't love you back didn't mean you didn't love them.

**Flashback**

_"Daddy will you catch me?" cried a little girl. Some how, said girl had gotten herself stuck in a tree. A very tall, scary looking tree, which seemed to rock back and forth in the wind. A tall man stud under it, arms up in the air, waiting to catch the girl._

_"Honey just jump I promise to catch you!" he called to her. _

_Taking a leap of faith, she jumped from her branch to the arms waiting for her, but just before she was caught, a cell phone rang, making him turn away. She fell with a thud, hitting the ground hard, breaking her left arm on impact. But that was how it always was, when the cell phone rang nothing else mattered. All that mattered was his business and she new that._

_So she waited till he got off the phone before she let the tears fall from her eyes. _

_"Oh honey, I'm sorry." He said, kneeling down before her. _

_"That's ok daddy I still love you." She said wiping away the tears. _

_"That's a good girl, you go inside, and get mommy to bandage you up. I've got to go to work, something came up, but I will be home for dinner. Ok?" he said standing up and fixing his suit. "Ok daddy" she said pulling herself off the ground_.

**End Flashback  
**  
He wasn't home for dinner…and he wasn't home when I went to bed…and he wasn't there when I got up…but for the life of me I still love the bastard. No. I dont need a father. I didn't want one.

I looked over at the clock 10:20pm 'I gotta go to bed, not only do I have to face Sango tomorrow, but I need to pick up my bike from Jo.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep under my hello kitty comforter (An/don't ask)

.  
.  
.

Ok ppl lets make a deal if I magically reach 90 reviews I will give you the next chapter the day I get my 90th, if not well I will update as usual :D. lol o ya! since I have like no creative mind and later in da story another character is coming in my 95 reviewer's name shall be used. Lol seriously I have no idea what I should name her...ya pathetic...  
.

.  
Review reply time oww goodie :D  
.

.  
_Serinitay:_ wow what great bitching, you should really get a pat on the back for being one of the many people to bitch about my spelling. Good jod :D hehe your clamant about going to school totally funny, but I wonder if you have, seeing how in your review you failed to finish off your sentences, or words for that matter. What does "hting" mean? Cuz I seriously don't think that's a word, how about you, hmn? I try my hardest to make my work the best I can, if that's not good enough for you than read another story..

._Sesshoumaru's future mate:_ thanx. Reviews like yours make me work harder to be better so I really appreciate it aspetaly after a review like Serinitay. And for your question "how could I?" if your asking why well time will tell...Muhahahaha..._Miss Sassy:_ O.o...hehehe ops._Weirdo's Rule:_ okie_DarkSoulOfOne:_ thanks I will keep that in mind : )

_Sakuzha:_ Muhahahaha I'm so mean to my characters :D

_Aoshi Mimru Pyro:_ WHO SAID THERE GETTING MARRIED! He could just be getting down to tie his shoe...lol I get the feeling your not believing me...

You :Points at reviewer:

Will review when I update! OR I will get them :Points at magically appearing multy colored bunny's: to raid your home of all eating utensils and watch you eat with your hands! Muhahahahah

:Smiles innocently:

Ja ne.

_Marsha aka Inuyasha:_ I hurried!

_Someone:_ lol I wasn't serious...heheh..its fine if you don't review every time I just like feed back one in a while.

_Arline:_ I hope you read more soon too:D

_Inu lover  
_  
_Gothic Inuyasha_: Wow you must read really fast. But I make em how I make em and ppl are starting to piss me off, when I give them a longer chapter and all they ask for is more. :sigh: I'm starting to wonder why I even bother.

_Shippo's Psychotic girl:_ ever think of getting a hobby? lol. There's so many things to do. Go out side, ride a bike, bug your family members...the list goes on and on... but I thank you for your dedication to reading my story.

_Bad-chick-2:_ ya right, as if you could find me. lol

_Mistaken:_ O.o? um I'm not sure how to take your review. Did you mean that my story suckz, or my spelling, or the plot, or me. I'm really not sure, but I hope your not insulting me or I will have to sick my multy color bunnies on you.

_Balletanimerose:_ lol I never really thought about that

That's everyone...I think... Well is a stupid peace of m''''' f''''''' S''''! Lol I'm glad I got that all out.

:Huggels:

Shelly


	7. The Terrible Trio

Wow you guys are soooo great! ::hyperventilates:: lol ya when I got home I was like Holly Shit! I hade tunes of reviews waiting for me! so ya here's your chappie.

**Disclaimer:** hehehe I almost forgot this again. I don't own it. Please don't sue me!  
  
**_What We Want  
  
Chappie7: the terrible trio_**   
  
"Talking"

'Thinking'

Telephone

::Actions::  
  
Starts off after Kagome left the school  
  
"Sango are you alright?" asked Miroku as he helped her off the floor. "Ya I'm just dandy, I only got punched in the face by my best friend!" she said rubbing her cheek. "Oh well in that case..." he said as his hand magically found its way to her ass.  
  
"SMACK"  
  
"Your such a pervert" she sighed walking out the cafeteria doors, when a hand tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey Sango I'm not getting all sentimental or nothing, but why did you stand up for me? Ya know it was just a joke and all and I got a killer kiss otta' it" Inuyasha said uncomfortably. Well you would be uncomfortable too if you were talking to one of the toughest girls in the school, not that he was scared of girls or nothin'.  
  
"Well Inu someone had to, besides you're best friends with my boy toy, which means we are now friend's, which means I gotta stick up for ya too. Got it?" Sango said as they walked down the hall to her locker. Inuyasha just nodded his head like a lost puppy.  
  
"Sooo Inu I herd from a little birdie that you have a HUGE crush on Kagome this true?" she asked looking at his with the look of 'I know your secret so don't try to deny it' making poor Inu even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Well kinda...ya" he said making Sango grin.(AN/ ya he's a bit of a chicken but don't worry that will change soon enough) "Perfect!" She squealed jumping up and down, "You and Kag were _made_ for each other!" she said still in jumping-hyper-girl mode.  
  
'Is she high?' Inuyasha wondered as he watched the 'bad girl' jump up and down, up and down, up and suddenly stopped. "Hey Inu" she said getting back is attention, "we got a problem or should I say a few problems" she said looking crest fallen.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Well sorry to say but your really not Kag's type, and before you say it, it's not cuz your preppy its cuz you got no guts" she stated 'well a makeover wouldn't hurt' she thought as she looked at his appearance. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pare of faded blue jeans.

'Ya definitely a make over not too much though or it will look like he's trying too hard, but just so he wont look out of place beside Kag.' "ya know what Inu" Sango said flopping her arm around his shoulders(AN/ thats FRIENDLY! No she doesn't like him!) "What?" he asked her. "I'm gonna help you get with my best friend!" she said, a grin plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna help too!"  
  
"AHHHH...Miroku when did you get here?" Sango asked startled by his sudden appearance. "what do you mean 'get here' I was with you guys all along" he said smiling innocently.  
  
"::Sigh:: Never mind. Hey Miroku guess what!" Sango said as she put on her jacket. "what" he asked leaning on the wall. "Were going to the mall" she said as she grabbed her keys and dangled them in front of Miroku. "Please let me drive I promise not to hit anyone this time Sango please?" Miroku begged. She was going to say no but he gave her the puppy dog eyes, and who can resist the puppy dog eyes? "Fine but I swear if you hit someone your cleaning up the mess this time" she said giving his the keys and received a peck on the lips in thanks.  
  
"Umm sorry to break up your lovey dovey moment but I think your forgetting something" Inuyasha said with a little envy in his voice. "what would that be" Sango asked confused.

"Well duh! Lunch time is almost over and there's no time to go to the mall and get back before our next classes." He stated looking at his watch while getting strange looks from Sango. "Well duh. Its called skipping" she said as she and Miroku started pulling him out the door. "WHAT?! I cant skip my mommy will kill me!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to escape their grasps.

"my moms gonna kill me my moms gonna kill me" Inuyasha chanted from the back seat as they drove down the street to St.Gerbiltines Mall.(An/ I forgot to tell you this so im saying it now. This story takes place in Gerbilvill. Thank you)  
  
Once they arrived Miroku not so expertly backed into an available parking spot beside a purple Porch. "now that wasn't to bad was it?" Miroku asked taking off his seat belt and got out of the car. "no but I swear you hit a cat" she said also climbing out of the car and started walking to the malls entrance.  
  
"Hey Sango" Miroku said holding the door. "ya...what" she said walking through the door. "I think we are missing someone" he said looking around. Yep the were infect missing a silver hair dog boy, who at that very moment was still sitting in the back of the car imagining his punishment for skipping.

.

. A few hour and 6 sore feet later.....  
.

.  
"Uug Sango does he really need all this stuff?" Miroku asked as he through the bags in the trunk. "Yes we did Mir" she stated climbing in on the passenger side. "Well fist part of operation terrible trio complet" she stated putting on her seat belt. "Ahh Sango my dear are you impling we are having a three some now" Miroku asked suggestively.  
  
"Slap"

"Bonk"

"perv"

"Hantai"  
  
"Sango you know its totally sexy when you speak the language of love" he said holding her hand. "shut up and drive"  
-

-

-  
Ya a little san/mir fluffyness for ya. hey I got one more thing to say before you guys hit the back button. If you have never read the story _"Trucker"_ by "when the moron comes" or the story_ "The meeting_ _place"_ by "tsuki-no-oni" and you love drama you must read these story's.  
  
Reviewers....(does anyone ever read this??)  
  
_Gothic Iunyasha:_ ok  
  
_Bloodbunny  
  
inu kag luva 4eva:_ sorry about there fight but it had a purpose. 8..._8_...**8**...**8**?!?!? Meh I guess 8 is alright :D  
  
_Demonica Angelicus_  
  
_Weirdo's Rule:_ Yup fun fun. Lets cuss some more shall we? Ahem.. the system is a piece of f'''''' S''' that wont even let me put up my damn star things! ERG IT PISSES ME OFF! ahh that's much better.  
  
_That-gurl:_ wow that flame was pretty pathetic. Does it make you feel better when you diss people? If so then do it all you want because your sorry half assed flames mean nothing to me, not to mention I really don't take you seriously. So go ahead and diss me all you want cuz I know it gives you more self confidence (which you seem to be lacking) and knowing your useless words makes you fell better makes me happy. See ya soon Shelly.  
  
_Sum 1_  
  
_Aoshi Mimiro Pyro:_ Sorry I don't have time to play the 'I threaten review review threating me' game today since im trying to update really fast, but.... You ::Points at reviewer:: shall not throw rocks at me. If you choose to do so in the future them I will get them ::points at my evil bunnie's:: to tie you up and through you into a barrel of used underwear. Ja ne  
  
_......:_ thanks  
  
_opeggyo:_ thank you! Well I will tell you a secret ::wispers into reviews ear:: this is inu/kag and they will get very "friendly" in the future, yes she is mean but relationships don't happen over night(well some do but...um...erg never mind) but yes from here on out things are going to change.  
  
_Lovingtoread:_  
  
_I can read you:_  
  
_Ruri:_  
  
_Samantha:_ thank you. Yes reading words that arn't spelled right is annoying but you do get what I mean. It really means a lot to me when reviews exept my story how it is. P.S keep an eye out in the next few chapters cuz I'm going to use you name in the story. You were the 94 so close enough :D if you could tell me your eye color, hair color, and fav animal, so I get the character right that would be a lot of help!  
  
_Dangerous Angel:_ your review helps a lot. Im tring to make this story so you can relate and I guess I hit my goal!  
  
_DarkSoulOfOne:_I guess you'll just have to see.  
  
_InuChic133:_ wow calm down please. Yes there will eventually be a lemon, I don't know when but yes sometime. But my story doesn't revolve around sex so if that's what your looking for then I might suggest you read another story.  
  
_Xx tickle me Elmo xX:_ Cookie Monster can kick Elmos ass any day!  
  
_Kate  
  
PunkKag1  
-_

_-  
_Holy shit that was a lot well stay toned for the next chappie of www titled: Think and Thin.  
  
::Huggels::  
  
Shelly


	8. Thick and Thin

_An/Stupid ass ff.net wouldn't let me in!grr I finally finish written the chappy and it wont let me update!!!! Well ppl I FINALLY got in so now its updated :D enjoy!  
_  
_**What We Want  
  
Chappie 8: Thick and Thin  
**_  
"Yay another day of hell" Kagome sighed pulling on a shirt as she walked out of her room, down the carpet covered stairs and into their kitchen, she would now be sharing with an overly smelly step dad.  
  
"Good morning" her mom said from her spot by the stove. "Whatever" Kagome said heading straight to the toaster.  
  
"Honey we really haven't talked about the situation yet" her mom said sitting down in front of her daughter at the table. "It's your life do what you want with It." she said deciding on skipping breakfast.  
  
"Hello ladies" a male voice said from the door.  
  
"AHHH!" Kagome screamed putting her hands over her eyes. There was her soon to be step dad standing at the kitchen door in only his boxers.

Tight boxers.  
  
"great now I'm scared for life" she said picking up her backpack.

"Mom _that_ is then only problem I have with your relationship" she said pointing to the half naked Naraku who was at the moment sipping coffee.

"As long as I never see that again and you keep it down at night I'm good. Bye." She said walking out of the house towards school. "This is not going to be a good day"[An/ she doesn't know the half of it.]

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello my moons and stars, my icing on a cake, my spoon full of sugar, my hun...."  
  
"Ok Miroku I get it your happy to see me" Sango sighed. Ever since yesterday when their secret relation ship had been forced out in the open he had been more open with their relationship.  
  
He had even gone as far as to start grabbing her ass in public. Not that it was a bad thing or nothing but she had a reputation to uphold at school people that were once afraid of her now snickered behind her back at his antics.  
  
"Miroku we need t-"  
  
"Hey Mir keeping your hands to yourself?" Inuyasha said coming up behind them.  
  
Miroku just smiled a smile that promised trouble in the near future. "Inuyasha I am but a humble 12 grader how could you think such things?" he said rapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist. And the arm kept going Southwards.  
  
"Mir that hand goes any lower it will no longer be connected to your body" she said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"hehehe of course not Sango" he said moving his had back to her waist.  
  
"if you to are finished we have to put operation 'love bug' in operation, Kag just arrived" he said knocking the missed matched couple back into reality.  
  
"Inu if you really wanted to impress her then you should have worn the cloths we bought you!" Sango hissed at him.  
  
"No way am I going to wear that stuff. I will look like a total poser!" he said looking at the red t-shirt and blue jeans he was wearing self- consciously.  
  
"Well then why didn't you say that before we bought them?!" she exploded getting a few scared look from on lookers.  
  
"Feh...it doesn't matter anyways I already gave them to the orphanage down town" he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
'Oh great now well have a bunch of punk orphans running around. Could this town be and more screwed up?' she thought shaking her head.  
  
"But Sango it doesn't matter right now! Kagome's going to her locker it's the prefect time to make up. And remember scratch your ear when your about to leave so I can conveniently slide in there and ask her out." he said getting jittery from the anticipation.  
  
"Ok Inu don't blow a blood vessel," she said walking off to make up with her best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was chucking her books in her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi Kag "Sango said behind her. "Hi Sango" she said turning around to greet her.

An awkward moment passed between the two girl's before they both jumped on each other hugging the other to death, all the while saying they were sorry.  
  
"No Sango I should be sorry I had no right to get angry, or to punch you" she said still hugging and being hugged by Sango.  
  
"No Kag I'm sorry I over reacted. And what you did to Inuyasha was pretty funny. But the punching was a little overboard." She said smiling.

"Ya it was. sorry"  
  
They let go of each other and wiped the tears from their eyes. "So your still my bitch?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Very funny Kag. Of cores I am!" She said scratching her ear.  
  
[an/ok at my school we call are best friend or closer friends are bitches. Its weird but Meh]

  
  
  
  
"Did you see that?! That's my que! I'm....i'm have to go over there.....by Kagome....what if she says no...wha..what if she laughs in my face?" Inuyasha said all former courage flying out the window.  
  
"And what if suddenly the sky turned purled and we all got green tan's? Inu just go do it and get it over with." Miroku said nudging his poor distressed friend in the direction of his high school obsession. 'Geez what happened to my arrogant bad mouthed best friend?'

She saw the nerves hanyou coming their way out of the corner and decided she better get going.

"Well Kag I better get going to class I promised Miroku I would meet up with him before class started." She said pulling her backpack more securely on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok but no more secrets got it?" she said grabbing her last book out of her locker. "Ya I got it," she said before she took off down the hall.  
  
'Well I'm glad I got that off my chest' she thought as she turned around to bump into what felt like a wall making her drop her books.  
  
"Who the hell...o its just you Inuyasha. Have you come back for more?" she asked picking up her books"  
  
"What more or you or just your nee?" he asked picking up of her fallen books off the ground.  
  
'Wow what happened to the timed guy I talked to yesterday?' she thought noticing the air of arrogance that seemed to surround him.  
  
'Go Inu! Feh this isn't as herd as I thought' he thought to himself a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"Sorry Inu but I can only give you one option there, and it's the later one" she said making a grab for her book he held hostage in his hand just to have his pull he's arm containing her precious science book away from her grasp.  
  
"Nu-uh not till you agree to go out with me this weekend" he said waving the book in front of her face.  
  
To say she was stunned was an understatement. For years he had been watching her from afar since when does he start asking her out.

"Huh?" was he o-so brilliant reply.  
  
"Duh I'm asking you to go out with me. What has all that smoke gone to your head?" he asked in a playful tone.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha but if you haven't noticed, your not my type" she said making another swipe for her book once she snapped out of her shocked state.  
  
"Oh ya and why aren't I?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well for starters you're too much of a pushover. Secondly I am way too wild for you" she said leaning back on her locker neither of them seemed to notice that the bell had rang and they were now alone in the hall.  
  
"Babe you have no idea how wild I can get" he said smirk permanently on his face.

"If you want I will show you right how" he said his head leaning down by her ear, his breath sending shivers up her spine.  
  
'Shit Kag get a hold of your self. Hey I've got an idea'  
  
"Of coarse you would do it now, but that's cuz were alone. So will make a deal. You, me and a cafeteria table. If you don't chicken out well go out on Friday. If not well then well be back where you admire me from afar and I pretend not to notice it, deal?" she said sticking out her hand.  
  
Grinning he took her small pale hand in his big tanned one and pulled her to him sealing there deal with a kiss.

A long, tongue filled kiss that only was a hint at what was to come at lunch.  
  
'A make out session on a cafeteria table. Sounds like fun' Inuyasha thought walking down the empty hall.

'why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?' she thought climbing up the stairs to her advanced science class.  
  
"Hey he still has my book!"

Arg I've typed yup this chappie like four times and it was always too boring so I hope it satisfied you guys. If you ever want to know why its taking so long for an update of how far the chapter is from completion its at the bottom of my bio and I try to keep it accurate. Damn does my neck hurt!  
  
p.s: I'm looking for someone to edit my chapters for me cuz I'm always missing spelling mistakes so if you interested leave a review or e-mail me please.  
****

**Disclamer: i dont own it!**

Reviewers!  
  
_Estesa1:_ hey lol . OOC just means "out of character". Hope that helps!  
  
_Kagome1614:_ I will update it I cant say when but I will. Its just I wrote that when I was really depressed and I'm not no more so writing a sad stories kinda hard but I will give you guys the last chapter, or second last...Meh I cant remember but I will try.  
  
_Bloodbunny  
  
Liz:_ well that was 1,474 words long so I hop its enough.  
  
_Balletanimerose  
  
Demconic Angelicus  
  
Inufan17  
  
Inuma  
  
Weirdo's Rule:_ I said I would update I didn't say witch story :P  
  
_Isabella  
  
Lil'gome  
  
Punkykag1  
  
Keynoune  
  
DarkSoulOfOne:_lol I don't know if she'll fall for him...yet...but when she does, she'll fall...hard.  
  
_Kpxiceboi:_ lol sorry about that I couldn't resist!  
  
_Samantha:_ lol your welcome. You should appear in about two chapters. Your not a main character but etleast you get to be a hot bicker chick. And isn't that every girls dream??  
  
_Gothic Kag  
_  
Well that's everyone I think sorry if I forgot you but its 3:42am on a Sunday morning and im trying really hard to finish this quickly!  
  
::huggels::  
  
Shelly


	9. Misbehaving

AN/ lol well it seems from the replies I got that a lot of ppl call their friends bitches. Wow strange. Damn am I tired I worked four days strait 8 hours each days ::crys:: my feet hurt like a bitch! So sorry this wasn't out sooner but I was working and if I wasn't working I was sleeping.O ya I almost forgot....I GOT MY NOSE PIERCED!!!! Lol im totally still on an adrenaline rush from when I got it. It ya it hurt but meh it was worth the pain, if your thinking adout doing it....Go for it! And its really easy to take care of so ya. so heres the next chappy! (lol this has to be my favorite chapter yet!)  
  
**Warning!!!: this chapter gets a lil suggestive. So if your not comfortable with that kind of stuff...sorry its there. And if you don't know what I mean by "suggestive" then your probably too young to be here anyways so you cant complain.  
**  
**_What We Want  
  
Chappy9: Misbehaving  
_**  
"YOUR...your doing what?" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha from his desk, being quiet so that the praying ears of their o-so evil English teacher didn't over hear.  
  
"I know. I can hardly believe it myself! How will I pull this off?" Inu said back, leaning his head onto his hand with his elbow propped onto his desk staring at the clock.  
  
11:53. Thirteen minutes till lunch started and he was to prove that he could be outrageous, daring, totally wild, and Kagome's 'type'.  
  
But that didn't really seem to be a happy thought in his mind as he was practically shaking in his seat. Well as much as he could in his chair that was made for 5 year old and not full grown teenage boy.  
  
Why he was shaking, out of nervousness of the excitement of it all he didn't know, but he knew he had to get his cocky attitude and confidence back before the bell rang...in two minutes.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" Miroku tried to yell quietly into his ear after realizing that his pal wasn't listening.  
  
"What?" he asked irritated. "Well before you zoned me out I was telling you a good plan to make your situation much more fun" Miroku said his eyes full of that perverted sparkle they seemed to acquire lately.  
  
After some more whispering on Miroku's part they had a full plan set out and Inuyasha left the class for the cafeteria with a smile on his face and the hostage science book in hand. Miroku right behind, there was no way he was going to miss a good show.  
  
-

-

"Damn Kag do you think he will actually do it?" Sango asked sitting beside Kagome at a cafeteria table, facing the opposite way from the table watching the cafeteria doors with there arms resting on top of the table, legs stretched out occasionally tripping on of the poor freshmen to who walked by.  
  
"Nope, he's way to chicken, poor guy I almost feel bad for him but he's gotta get over this silly crush sooner or later" she said shrugging her shoulders not really looking around to see if he was coming, why would he?  
  
There had to be over half the school packed in here he wasn't that daring, was he? Truthfully she didn't know if he would come because she had never really paid that much attention to him.  
  
"But what if he does come?" Sango asked noticing a silver head of hair from the corner of her eye. "Pft ya right, the day hell freeze's ov—"she would have finished her sentence if a mouth had not clamped over hers.  
  
' Hells frozen over' she thought realizing in fact that he had come, and he had decided to start it first. 'Well I can work with this' she thought pressing her lips to his.  
  
She felt him smile against her lips as his hands went to her hips lifting her on top of the table that thankful didn't have any lunch trays on it.  
  
He licked her lips hoping she got the silent message and she opened her mouth to his. 'What the fuck?' she thought when she felt him push her back onto the table so that she was laying on it. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt him get on the table, straddling her waist.  
  
He broke the fiery kiss to attack he neck with his lips, until he reached behind her ear.  
  
"What do you say we step this up a bit" he whispered breathlessly into her ear before he started nibbling on her ear, his fangs brushing her sensitive skin.  
  
"S..sure" she said. She gasped aching her hips up when she felt him lick a particularly sensitive part of her neck, and then he started going downwards.

-

-

-

"Pft ya right, the day hell freezes ov-" Sango watched as Inuyasha snuck up behind Kagome not bothering to tell her about her upcoming doom, now she could have told her but the look on Kagome's face was priceless when she felt someone's lips on hers and Sango couldn't believe it when she saw her start to kiss him back.  
  
And even Miroku was surprised when Inuyasha lifted her up on the table, then making her lye down. But poor Miroku's eyes popped out of his head when he saw him get on top of her.  
  
"Wow there going to have sex on the cafeteria table!" one person from the audience shouted, and that's when they noticed that an audience had gathered around their table, even some blushing freshmen were watching the show.  
  
"Hey Sango you wanna try?" he asked suggestively. "No thank you" she said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Please? All the kids are doing it," he said giving her the puppy dog eyes. Sigh "Your such a pev---" Sango stopped talking mid sentence when a loud moan come from Kagome, the sound bouncing off the walls of the overly quiet cafeteria, making the freshmen blush harder and turn away.  
  
'Damn how long have I wanted to do this for?' Inuyasha thought as he kept attacking her neck and the exposed part of her shoulders. Moving his lips back up hers he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt tracing it before he moved his hands under the piece of cloth, his hands coming to rest on her ribs, just under her breast's, tracing circle's with his thumbs.  
  
Kagome tangled her one hand in his hair the other hand sensually rubbed his left Inu ear, something she'd wanted to do since she first saw him. But they were broken out of their heaven as a booming voice broke through the silence.  
  
"What do you think your _Doing_?" Their principal shouted at them, making Inuyasha sit up still straddling Kagome's waist. Now most people would have thought that Kagome would tell the principal off like always, but none had expected what came next.  
  
"What does it look like we are doing? Were making out on the schools table. Well we were until you interrupted us, so if that's all were going to get back at it. If ya know what I mean." He said arrogantly before he leaned back down and capturing Kagome's lips.  
  
Kagome not wanting to be outdone be his forwardness, put her hands down his back pockets and pulled him forward so his hips grinded against hers, his hands still under her shirt.  
  
"That's quiet enough you too. If you don't wish to be suspended then stop that right now!" the principals ranting going un-noticed by the couple who currently trying to see who could get their tough the farthest down the others thought.  
  
Having had enough of their behavior in his school he grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged him off of her. "Inuyasha that's it you're coming to the office!" he shouted pulling Inuyasha out of the cafeteria. Inuyasha just smiled and blow the dazed Kagome a kiss.  
  
"See ya Friday!" he shouted before he disappeared out the doors.

Sooo...who liked that chapter? well if ya did you better tell me cuz I have no idea if that was a good make out scene. And if ya want more than I would appreciate your cements!  
  
YAY! Review time!!!  
  
_Ditto's condence:_ I felly feel sorry for you. And I fell sorry for people like you who feel it necessary to flame people because their stories don't meet your standards. Well because you're a very pitiful reviewer I will over look it this once. And if you really want to know why you're the of 127 reviews how like my story then you might want to try reading it, instead of "glancing". People like my stories cuz I put a new twist on regularly done stories or they are "original" as it has been said many times. I don't claim to be a writer and I never will be. And Yes I know my grammer sucks ass but I do this cuz its fun. Not to impress anyone. But to be fair about it you actually write a story that gets more reviews than mine, and you can start talking.  
  
_OMFO:_ lol that's weird :S really its neat though.  
  
_Yumi Star5983:_ thank you for your offer but someone else offerd and they have a hotmail account so ya I haven't seen your kind of address before and I didn't want to chance of you not getting. So thank you anyways. BUT I am looking for someone to edit my chapters for Reese's Pieces so if your interested leave a review or e-mail me.  
  
_Kagome M.K:  
  
Kissykagome  
  
Sesshomoru-luver  
  
Trunksgirlpan:_ There will be a lemon I hope in the future, but not the near future. Well this chappy they got a lil action in this chappy so I hope that ties you over. But I worn you, I have never written a lemon before so it might not be that good. Sorry.  
  
_Angel81  
  
Gothic Kagome_: you better believe it :P  
  
_Saiyou-the-lover  
  
Preciousblood:_ yay that's just what I wanted to hear! I try to relate this too real live and things my reviewers can relate too. So many storys have it were they are aboused by there parents but it hurts just as much when their not there for you. P.s id like to see you try to kill me, pft.  
  
_DarkSoulOfOne_: wow you have reviewed ever single chapter. I feel so loved!  
  
_Whitetigger-isabella  
  
Aska19  
_  
Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and for those who are waiting for the next chapter of "Reese's Pieces" it should be up soon....I hope.And thank you to my new editor xMyxbloodyxprincessx, cuz she corects my mistakes!  
  
::Huggels::  
  
Shelly


	10. What He Wants pt1

Hi everyone! Miss me?? Ya I'm srry I didn't update sooner...but I wasn't in the mood to write....and there's been allot of shit goin on in my life...plus they wouldn't let me out of the little white jacket.....but I'm out now!...so ya here's the next chappie, hope ya enjoy!(and yes to those wondering there will be Kikyo bashing, a fuckin lot of it....just wait)

P.S. I swear I will update Reese's pieces soon and I totally didn't mean to not update for this long!

**OoOoOoh ya a special note for two reviewers.**

**Yasha's g/f: plz stop reviewing. You scare me...**

**Blue moon: this "dumbass writer" knows how to edit.....I just don't to piss you off.**

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, if it did Kikyo would be dead(a slow and painful death) by now and Inuyasha and Kagome would have a bunch of lil Inu's running around :D

_**What We Want**_

_**Chapter 10:What He Wants part 1**_

Friday, it is said to be the best day of the week. It's the last before the weekend, in which are two full days of fooling around, and getting drunk before you have to endure another 5 days off hell, also know as school. But alas poor Kag found herself dreading the day. The day that happened to have come too fast in her opinion.

"Soo you excited about your date tonight?" Sango asked from her seat beside Kagome. "What do you think?" she asked sarcastically as she proceeded to draw pictures of Inuyasha dying on her homework sheet. "

"Do ya really want me to answer that?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"No" she said looking miserably at her paper.

"Come on Kag's its not that bad, its just one date" she said, sick of her best friends bad mood. "And remember me and Miroku will be there too so he gives ya any trouble you just call me and I will rough him up a bit for ya" to prove her point she fisted her hand and punched it into the other, while she had that dangerous smirk on her pretty face that could only promise pain in the future.

"hehehe. Don't worry about that, I can so handle him" she said drawing a mustache on his devil form. "I have no doubt in my mind that you can 'handle' him." she said smirking before receiving a punch in the arm.

"eh.. you've been hangin with Miroku too much" she said shaking her head, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw something or someone running down the schools football field.

That someone happened to be a silver haired hanyou how happened to look in her direction at the same time. But poor Inu didn't stop running and gracefully ran right into the goal post, permanently imprinting his face into the metal while getting knocked on his ass.

"pft....hehehe.....AHAHAHAHAAHA!" Kagome couldn't stand it any longer and broke into a fit of laughter, ending up on the ground rolling around clutching her stomach.

"Miss. Higurashi what did I say about coming to my class high? This happens on more time I swear your suspended!" the teacher yelled standing over her.

"Wut ever, I'm not high" she said climbing back into her seat and looking back out the window to see Inu still on his ass fully conscious and blushing.

'maybe it wont be that bad'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:55. 'five minutes till he gets here' Kagome thought as she zipped up her nee high boot, before pulling the end of her black hip huggers over it. Grabbing her leather jacket she hopped into her bathroom and applied her black eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss, before walking back into her room in time to hear the door bell ring.

"Coming!" she yelled waking up her already asleep mother and probably her next door neighbors.

Opening the door her breath caught in her throat. There he was, standing in his overly baggy blue jeans, and red shirt. To say the least he looked preppy, very preppy.

'Thank kami for Miroku.' Giving him a dirty look she turned around and grabbed a bag of cloths before pulling him into her house and closing the door.

"ok Inu, strip" she said digging into the bag and pulling out a black muscle shirt and a pair of black baggy pants.

"What?" he all but screamed at her. "I'm not going anywhere with you like that! How am I supposed to show up to a race with a prep, no way in hell!" she yelled as she made a grab for his shirt, only for him to move away.

"Fine then your saving me a lot of trouble. I guess I wont go on this date with you if your just going to be like th—"before she had time to finish the cloths were snatched from her, and Inu was standing in front of her in nothing but his smiley face boxers (A/N ::drools.....wipes of key board:: srry bout that ppl....back to the story)

"Umm you could have just changed in the bathroom you know." she said as he zipped up his pants.

"But then you would have missed all this" he said smirking before turning around and smacking his ass.(An/ that's for Natalai!! Cuz she wants it :D )

"Just get your shirt on I don't need to be late" she said grabbing the bag again and pulling out a leather chocker, and a dog tag and handing them to him before she walked out of the house, and into the garage to get her bike.

Slipping on his shirt, necklaces, and some leather straps he found in the bag, he made his way out of the house but stopped to look in the hallway mirror, and damn did he look good, except his hair. He pulled the elastic band out, letting his hair fall over his shoulders and down his back. 'Now that's better'.

"Inu get you ass over here I'm gonna be late!" Kagome yelled to him over the roar of her bike engine. Inuyasha climbed on the back smirking he pulled on a helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder, his body pressed tightly against her back.

"What do you think _your _doing?" she asked noticing there snuggled position.

"Nuthin" he said with an innocent face, like he wasn't doing anything wrong, well technically he wasn't they were on a date he had his rights.

"Then would you like to tell me why your hugging the hell outta me?" she said annoyed at him and that she loved the feeling of him being so close. 'No Kagome. Bad Kagome stop thinking that shit. Oh lord I'm talking to myself again'

"Well I'm kinda scared" he said giving her a puppy dog face that said 'please don't be a bitch I'm really scared'. As if he was actually scared but the plan seemed to have worked when she gave out a sigh and zoomed off down the street.

After running 3 red lights, 8 stop signs, almost hitting two old ladies, and hitting a bump in the road that didn't feel like gravel (a/n Nooooo the squirrel!!!), they made they way behind an ally. Stopping the bike and taking off her helmet she turned around slightly to talk to him.

"Once we get there, you are officially my boyfriend, tell people that and the hookers will leave you alone. Just keep your mouth shut and this will go by quickly. I have to be in the race today to you stay put and well have a real date after I win. Just try not to get noticed k?" she said leaving no room for argument as she pulled her helmet back on and zoomed off down the ally.

Turning a sharp corner she stopped in an abandoned parking lot, well it would be if not for the crowd of motorcycles and gangs

"Hey Kagome you bitch I thought you'd never get here!" yelled a blonde neko youkia who was walking their way.

"Don't get your tail in a knot Sam I'm here" Kagome said climbing off the bike, closely followed by Inuyasha who then wrapped his arms around her waist and started growling at the Neko. Who started hissing back at him.

"Kagome why is that _thing_ with you?" she said giving Inuyasha a disgusted look as she said 'thing'. "Sam this is Inuyasha, he's my 'toy' for tonight. You to can have your catfight when the race is over okay?" she said very much amused at there little show of cat vs. dog.

"What race?" Inuyasha questioned, now just noticing people gathering around a bunch of bikes that were all lined up. "Duh like a bike race. Hey Samie hold onto him till I'm finished, he's new at this" she said getting out of Inuyasha's tight hold and getting on her bike and pulling up next to the other racer's.

"She's _racing_?" Inuyasha practically yelled at Sam in his moment of surprise, as they walked up to the sidelines, "Duh! Ooh its about to start!" she exclaimed looking towards the racers as a chick dressing in skimpy clothing walked into the street. Lifting up her arm, which held a red bandana, she yelled go dropping it to the ground as the racers set off, Kagome in the lead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for today gets hit by fruit (no tomato's!!!) srry ppl but I don't feel like typing more, and I hurt my fingure afew days ago, its kinda hard to type...hehehe me and me excuses. Anyways you'll get the next chappy(What He Wants part2) when get around to righting it..... :D

------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

---------------

YAY review time! lol thanks for putting me at 212 reviews ::crys:: its was my life long dream to get even 100, damn you guys r awesome!!! Sadly though I cant reply to all of em....or this would be reallllly long...srry! But I will say that's to everyone etleast once! Promise!! And thanks guys for the support when I couldn't find my disk. Love ya!!!

Inu-girl2.0: yes I did want to know :D

Sesshomaru-luver: lol you think that's bad...you've seen nothing yet ;)

Aoshi Mimiru Pyro: wow its nice to hear that ur still reading this! Havent gotten a review from you in a long time! p.s. it wust short it was over 1000 words :p

DarkSoulOfOne: lol don't you just love Fridays?

Neinna: yes I was quiet fond of that line too. But I really don't know how far ahead inu will get. Guess you'll just have to wait to see!

Darckinu: umm...didn't you mesn to spell in darkinu? Cuz you put a "c" in there.

Gothic Kag: wow im glad to see someone with such enthusiasm for my story!

MoonSlayerMikoGirl13: wow...long name.

Chelsea: I'm not making my chapters longer. You asking all the times getting really annoying....

SilverWolfBaby: Srry but I've got a habit of being later than sooner...meh.

Inuyashadeath-dealer

AngelOfDarkness1566

KikyohaterInuyashalover: lol I cant spell worth shit ether :)

Hypergirl220022: lol just you wait...it gets hotter :D

InuCicka133:srry no lemon...way too early for that...

Die hentai die: your name better not be about Miroku ::glares::

Marsha a.k.a Inuyasha:lol that's great to know...and id like to see ya try to slit my liver...pft...as if :p

DarkDemonAngel: wow...how long did that take you to right it all?!?! lmfao...I think I got the message.

RAINCAT22: Sweety???? Ok then...I really hope your not a chick....lmfao lol yes I am brilliant!

Dangerousangel: ya she was a bitch but Meh...I have had a worse one...I think...lol I really love typing replies to flamers....if only I got more to make fun of :'( and you really shouldn't tell flamers to fuck off...they love that shit....

Baby-g 143: wut do ya mean by "thanks for the idea"?...ohhh you better not be steeling it or I will hunt ya down bitch!!!

Cow: lol nice name....

Well that's all for now ppl. I hope to update soon...but shit happens. So if I haven't updated in two weeks someone just give me a kick in the ass. lol and thanks Ashley for editing this shit for me!!!

::Huggels::

Shelly


	11. What He Wants pt2

Hey guys, I cant tell you all how sorry I am. I really hope you all with forgive me. I been dealing with things and getting over stuff. I hope you all will stick with the story. Its almost summer so I will be able to update. Again Im so sorry.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine…yet….

**WARNING**: **this story deals with drugs, alcohol and sexual activities! If you are not comfortable with those things, then please leave now. You have been warned!**

_**What We Want**_

_**Chappy11:What He Wants prt2**_

_Last time on www..._

_"What race?" Inuyasha questioned, now just noticing people gathering around a bunch of bikes that were all lined up. _

_"Duh like a bike race. Hey Samie hold onto him till I'm finished, he's new at this."She said getting out of Inuyasha's tight hold and getting back on her bike to pull up next to the other racer's. _

_"She's racing?" Inuyasha practically yelled at Sam in his moment of surprise, as they walked up to the sidelines. _

_"Duh! Ooh it's about to start!" she exclaimed looking towards the racers as a chick dressing in skimpy clothing walked into the street. Lifting up her arm, which held a red bandana, she yelled go, dropping it to the ground as the racers set off, Kagome in the lead... _

Inuyasha stared open mouthed as the bikes turned around a corner, and out of his sight.

"Sooo," Sam said, as she flopped her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder, "you wanna get high?" She asked, devilish twinkle in her eye.

"Umm, well…I don't…umm…do…you know..._drugs_." He stammered looking uncomfortable, while searching for any sight of Kagome.

"What!" She exclaimed, fake surprise lacing her voice, "you've got to be kidding! Poor lil puppy's been missing out on all the fun!" She said, and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to a group of people sitting on a car.

The foul sent of alcohol and drugs attack his nose as they drew closer towards them.

"Hey Sam, who's dis hunk a meat yav' got?" Slurred a girl with long brown hair, before passing out cold on the ground.

"Just forget about Rin, she drinks to much, has issues at home." Sam said, stepping over the girl.

Walking past her he noticed bruises along her arms, and little red lines along her wrist. He looked at her sadly before picking her up off the ground, and put her on the hood of the car. The other people there stared oddly at him. Shrugging it off he followed after Sam again, who was leaning on a nearby wall.

'What kind of friends are they? Just letting her lay there on the ground,' he thought disgusted. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sam handed him a little bag.

"Hold this for a sec. I can't find my pipe." She said, looking into one of the pockets on her very skimpy skirt.

"Hey Jo you got your pipe?" She yelled to one of the guys by the car.

"Naw. Sorry hun." He yelled back.

Sigh. "Well I guess were gonna have to do it the old fashion way." She said.

Confused, Inuyasha watched her as she searched around the ground. Finding what she was looking for she picked up an empty coke can, and grabbed a knife out of her pocket.

Crushing the can in the middle, she poked 5 tiny holes in the center crushed part, and three on the side. Bringing the can-turned-pipe over to Inuyasha, she grabbed the bag and opened it. Placing a little bit of the green leaves on the little holes in the middle before putting the knife back in her pocket, she grabbed a lighter out of her shirt.

"Okay Inu, this is what ya do. Hold it like this," she placed the can in his hand so the part where you would usually drink pop out of it was facing him, and put his thumb over the three holes in the side so the rest lay in his hand.

"When I light it up breath in slowly, hold it in, then breathe it out like your whistling okay? Oh and make sure u keep your thumb over those holes, or you'll get a really big surprise. Ready?" She said.

Bringing, the can to his lips he nodded his head. He watched nervously as she flicked the lighter over the can, lighting up the weed and slowly he inhaled the gray smoke.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome leaned to the side as she raced down the street, avoiding oncoming traffic. The other bikes were long gone behind her, and with no Sango to race with she was all along upfront. Usually she enjoyed the thrill of racing, but tonight all she wanted to do was to finish the damn race so she could get back to Inuyasha.

'Wow, wow, wow! I'm so not hurrying to Inuyasha…well maybe I am, but only because I don't trust Sam with him…ya that's all.'

'_Ya…right. You know that's not true. You want his arms tightly around you and his warm breath on your neck again. It sent shivers down your spine didn't it?'_

"Shut up!" She yelled to that little voice in her head. Shaking her head she looked at the road again. While having the conversation with herself she had forgotten she was driving dangerously fast.

"Stupid mind, you're supposed to be on my side." She grumbled, getting closer to the finish line. Getting closer she scanned the crowd for a silver head but found none.

"That's weird, where's Inu?" She said, pulling through the finish line.

Some people in the crowd yelling for there bet money. Tonight most of the bets were supposed to be on some new guy who joined the race, but lost. Getting off her bike she walked over to a big guy who handed her, her money. Smiling she counted up the money, but her smile quickly dimmed as she noticed a group of people, a silver head among them.

Quickly she started to walk over to them and was quite amused at what she saw.

There in the middle of the group was Inuyasha, trying to break dance to heavy metal music coming from a hereby car.

"Hey Kaggie!" Sam said giggling while running over to Kagome and jumping on her back, piggy back style.

"Inuyashies awesome! Look at those killer moves." She said giggling as Inuyasha started to do the Can-can with two drunk chicks.

"You should bring him by more often Kaggie! He's so much fun after he looses up!" Smiling Sam jumped off her back and joined there little Can-can line.

The song ended then a new guitar rift started, Inuyasha looking up and seeing her for the first time.

"Oooh! Muffin your back!" He said giggling and he pranced over to her. Grabbing her he placed a big sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Where you been? I missed you." He said, nuzzling her neck with his face making her blush. Smiling she looked at his state. He was so high he was giggling, his ears were even twitching and she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

'Now's the perfect time to see what he really wants, even better in the morning he probably won't remember our little conversation!' She though smiling evilly to herself.

Finely she could find out what it was he wanted with her and she could tell him it would never happen. She would be forever rid of her stalker.

"Oooo this is just too perfect'

Smiling she wrapped her arms around the hanyou who was still nuzzling her.

"Hey Inu, you wanna get outta here and go somewhere more…private." She said suggestively in his little furry ear.

"Okie dokie!" He exclaimed prancing towards her bike.

"Thanks Sam!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder, following Inuyasha to her bike, who was already happily sitting on top of it, swaying back in forth a little.

"Hey Inu were do you live?" She suddenly wondered, realizing she couldn't take him back to her house if she was going to get what she wanted.

"I live in an apartment with my step-brother on Gerbil Avenue! But he's never around. Why?" He asked lazily rapping his arms around her waist after she climbed on the bike.

"You'll see."  
.  
.  
.  
.

What does Kagome have in mind for Inuyasha? Why are they going to his apartment? And will Kagome _ever _get her science book back! The answers on the next WWW.

I wanna thank all those people who have stuck with this story and kept buggin me to update. And as much as I hate doing this I'm gonna ask for reviews. To carry on with this story I need you guys to give me a lil push okie?

Well there are so many reviews I'm just gin to address the ones with questions and such. But I love you all!

_Suicidedal Freak: _thanks for the idea but there all to over done. but thanks! P.s I'm a lil concerned about your name. u okay? Oo ya and don't threaten me because I will send my evil multicolored bunnies after you :P

_Inukaglover91_: I really hope you weren't implying that I have a learning disability just cuz I cant spell….

Well I'm to tired to do anymore.

_:huggles:_

Shelly


	12. Horny Hanyou's

Hi guys! Long time no see! Well I'm back and here's the next chappie! When your done reading please review! I can now see how many ppl read this so if you don't review I will know and be sad! And a sad shelly does write well! So u want more chappie u review. Easy eh? (yes I'm Canadian). Well enough of this! Go read!

**_What We Want  
Chapter 12:Horny Hanyou's_**

**Warning: lime content ahead. U don't like, don't read. And for all u who don't know what lime is youll find out;)**

"Hey Inu were do you live?" She suddenly wondered, realizing she couldn't take him back to her house if she was going to get what she wanted.

"I live in an apartment with my step-brother on Gerbil Avenue! But he's never around. Why?" He asked lazily rapping his arms around her waist after she climbed on the bike.

"You'll see."

A red and black bike flew down the quite street turning sharply around corners before stopping at the front of an apartment building. Kagome pulled off her helmet and turned to Inuyasha.

"This the place?" She asked turning off her bike.

"Yep yep!" he exclaimed, jumping off the bike and prancing to the entrance of the building, leaving Kagome to chase after him.

Inuyasha stumbled out of the elevator followed by a laughing Kagome.

'_Who knew a drunk Inuyasha could be kinda cool' _she thought following after him.

Caching up to him she rapped her arm around him to stabilize him. Inuyasha noticed and did something unexpected. He rapped both his arms around her waist giving her a hug, and cuddled his face in her neck. Caught off guard and now supporting his weight she tripped and sent both of them falling to the floor.

"Hehehe, wow! We should do that again!" Inuyasha giggled from atop of her.

He stopped all of a sudden and took his face from out of her neck, looking at her oddly then bent his head down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Your beautiful." He said then jumped off her and once again started prancing down the hall. Leaving a poor stunned Kagome on the floor.

_'Calm down Kag's! Plenty of guys say that when their drunk! It doesn't mean anything!'_

She screamed at herself in her head, but as much as she tried to believe that her heart wouldn't stop doing flip flop in her chest.

Pulling her blushing self off the floor she followed Inuyasha's trail to the one open door in the hall. Looking in the room she gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. The whole room looked right out of a magazine. Polished hardwood flours adorned the whole apartment as far as she could see, with luscious rugs on the floor between the two red couches in front of her. Between those two red couches atop the rug lay a very drunk and asleep Inuyasha.

Giggling she crouched down to play with his ears, that were still twitching franticly from all the alcohol in his system. Kagome gave is ear one last little tweak before standing back up making Inuyasha groan and grab for her. He caught her leg and pulling down hard on it her toppled her over making her land on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Mmm…I like this." He said peeking one eye open at her.

Grabbing her hair he pulled her face down to his and placed his lips roughly on hers. He nibbled her bottom lip as Kagome got in a more comfortable position, her hands resting under his head.

Biting her lip hard she gasped opening her mouth letting the horny hanyou below her full access to her mouth. Trailing his tongue over hers she played along and followed his actions. Tilting her head to the side to get better access Inuyasha rested his hand on her lower back where her shirt had risen. Kagome moaned into his mouth liking the feel of his warm hands on her back.

Hearing her moan was too much for Inuyasha. He grabbed her ass and forcefully pushed her down onto his hard on sending a wave of pleasure to Kagome who felt his ruff jeans rub against her right in the right spot.

Continuing to kiss him, every second her thoughts of getting rid of him grew dimmer and dimmer, till the very thought of anything else but him was but a shadow in the back of her mind.

Trying to get closer he lifted up the back of her shirt. Sitting up she pulled it off revealing her lacy black bra and discarding the shirt somewhere on the floor. Smiling Inuyasha brought one hand up pinching the lacy fabric and her nipple beneath it, getting an excited moan he continued pinching and flicked his thumb over and got a similar louder reaction.

Gradually he brought his other hand up to play with the other, this time pulling the fabric away, warm hand meeting tender flesh. Getting more adventurous, he removed his hands and slowly slid them behind her back, grabbing the clasp of her bra trying to unclip it. Trying for a moment to get it off, he finally did letting it fall to the floor with her shirt.

Forcefully he pulled her down, shimming himself farther down on the couch while doing so. Her front fully pulled down to his face he grabbed her left nipple with his mouth, and started sucking lightly at first then getting harder leaving a hikkie on the abused flesh.

_'Hmm. Who knew Inuyasha could be so good at this…Holly shit! Inuyasha! Good-guy- football-freak-stalker -hotty-Inuyasha!'_

"OOH MY GOODNESS!" She screamed jumping off Inuyasha and the couch, leaving a very stumped Inuyasha.

"Ooh my ooh my! We can't do this! You're you and you're drunk!"

"Boobie?" He asked pouting from the couch.

"……."

"?"

"Aug! I'm going to bed!" She said stomping in what was hopefully the direction of the bedrooms. She opened the first door, nope closet.

Sighing she stomped to a door farther down the hall, the door was slightly agar she could see what looked to be a bathroom. Coming to another door she open it hopeful for a nice warm bed to curl up in but nope, just another closet. Sighing she dragged her feet to the next door, slowly opening it just to discover….another closet.

"What the fuck is with all these closets!" She screamed stomping to the last door and throwing it open.

Only to find a bedroom, well she thought it was a bedroom. There were clothes, magazines and movies everywhere. Seeing a large lump in the middle she hoped it was a bed. Climbing over the piles of dirty cloths she reached the hump, pushing cloths off she found two pillows a blanket and red bed sheets. Yup this was a bed.

_'Mmm…so tired'_ she thought flopping on the bed.

The feeling of harsh bed sheets against her bare chest brought her back to reality. Sighing she sat up and grabbed a shirt from the floor, smelling it before she put it on. Sliding off her boots and jeans she crawled into the bed.

Lying there her heart started to slow down and her mind took over.

_'That was too close. What was I thinking even coming here?'_

_'You wanted awnsers'_

_'I got no answers. I still don't know why he's interested in me! Fuck I'm stupid I know what he wants. He probably would have gotten it to if I hadn't realized what we were doing. This is why I don't get involved with people like him. That's all they want.'_

_'He could be different.'_

_'Stop being stupid Kag's. That's all they want'_

Sighing she realized who quiet the room was. It was nice. Slowly she began to fall asleep, but something was bugging her. It sounded like someone was counting.

"Ninety seven"

"Ninety eight"

"Ninety nine"

"One hundred! Ready or not here I come!" Inuyasha yelled from the couch, stumbling up.

Kagome was in shock…she ditched him on the couch and he thought they were playing hide and seek? Hide and Seek!

Suddenly the door burst open Inuyasha running and throwing himself onto the bed, right beside Kagome.

"I found you!" he exclaimed childishly while snuggling up against her. In no more then a minute he was fast asleep.

Now what was she to do? There she was, on someone else's bed, in a shirt that didn't look totally clean, slightly drunk and totally horny but slightly upset. Right now she had two choices. Stay were she was and deal with Inuyasha's questions in the morning or try to drive home with the possibility of waking up on her neighbors lawn.

"I think I rather sleep on grass."

Getting up she through on her pants and grabbed her boots, quickly stumbling through the apartment to the door, hopeful to leave before the drunken Inuyasha noticed she was gone. Slamming the apartment door shut she didn't look back until the elevator doors shut. If she had she might have noticed the shirt and bra still lying on the living room floor or the smirking hanyou in the bedroom.

>  
>  
>

So does everyone like? Well stick around because the fun is just beginning. Much mayhem in the next chapter. Could Kagome finally get her science book back? And what will happen to the forgotten clothing? All next chappie.

>  
>

I really want to thank all my reviewers. Without you guys this story woud be long gone.And to everyone else who didn't review SHAME ON YOU! Shame on your family! your dog! Your cow! Shame on your fish! SHAME! Few…now that I got that out go review:)

_Bishojo the second_: what can I say? I'm greedy!

_Jamie:_ lol your right! I wont make em longer:) and I really did try to update but im getting my life back and this comes second. Sorry.

_Chi_: see im always come back. Im like a fly, buzzing, you swat me and u think im gone but I always, always come back:)

_Smileitscarespeople:_ you really need to cut back on the caffeine.

_SilverWolfBaby_: you have to be one of my favorite reviewers!

_Sake-IS-Yummy:_ this is the first review:crys: how could you do that to me! NOW!...anyways keep reviewing!

_Yumi Star 5983_: eaten alive by banana bread? I like it!

_Kagome M.K_: wow u asked so nicely! This update is for u!

Well that's all. Now I gotta go before my b/f reads this and thinks im a perv. Byes!

:huggles:

Shelly


	13. An Intervention

Hey guys. I am truly sorry the updates have been rare and far between but I'm trying my hardest and I will finish this story, you'll just have to bear with me. I'm a lot different from the girl I was when I started writing this a long time ago, and you will probably see more serious and responsible choices going on in the story. This is truly a story about growing up, and facing life after every decision you make. It is about consequences and ordinary struggles in life. That being said, here's your new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyashas not mine...__

What We Want  
Chapter 13: An Intervention

Birds chirped from tree to tree as the sun shown through the branches warming the ground below and bringing a new day to start. A gentle breeze blew hair across a sleeping girl's neck, tickling her into consciousness. The smell of grass and dirt invaded her senses making the girl roll over onto more dew-socked grass.

Kagome opened her eyes and slowly she sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

"At least I made it to our lawn this time," she said to herself.

Getting up, she slowly walked up the stairs to their front door. After a wobbly drive home Kagome had attempted to park her bike, then passed out on the lawn.

It was still early in the morning, and thankfully no one was up yet, that meant no awkward conversation and no explaining. Kagome dragged her feet up the stairs, pulling the key to her room out of her pocket.

To her surprise her door wasn't locked, or even closed. Her mother was sitting on her bed, a full garbage bag in hand and a strict look on her face.

Kagome looked around her room. Where once were empty beer bottles, and dirty clothes, was a newly vacuumed floor. There were no longer cigarette ashes, smokes, pipes, or drugs on her dresser. Her posters of rock bands and skaters that had totally covered her walls had been removed leaving plain white walls.

Kagome gasped at the site of her now clean and empty room, took one look at her mother and ran to her closet. Her stash of vodka was missing along with all her t-shirts with worded profanity, leaving only a few tank tops and a couple pairs of pants.

She walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Her condoms, birth control pills, race money, and various bags of drugs were all gone.

"What the fuck!" Kagome screamed.

"Dear, its time we had a talk." Her mother said calmly, from her position on the bed.

"Damn right we do! Where is all my stuff?" She yelled, still looking franticly around her room.

Ms. Higurashi stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"Your 'stuff' is in the garbage." She said using air quotations with her fingers when she said 'stuff'.

"It is inappropriate and is no longer allowed in my house. I have been turning a blind eye to your behavior for years, but I have had enough." She said sternly.

Kagome glared at her mother, but this time she did not back down.

"Now, you will go sit on your bed and calmly listen to what I have to say." She said pointing towards the bed. Kagome followed her instructions, too shocked to respond in any other way. Her mother had never talked to her that way before, or ever raised her voice. Sure there was a lecture every once in a while but nothing as harsh as this.

Ms. Higurashi sighed and sat on the bed beside Kagome.

"Last night I got a call from the school. They said you have been going to class high, causing fights, acting very inappropriately, and that you are failing every single one of your classes. Honey, I know your not bad kid, but your going down a dangerous path that I have helped put you on." Her mother looked guiltily down at her hands and said,

"I haven't been the responsible parent I should have been. Your father leaving was very hard on me, and I have been mopping over him for years, ignoring your needs but no more. I am alright now, I have moved on and am improving my life, and you need to as well." Her mother's voice had gained more confidence, as she looked right at her daughter.

"On Monday you will be going to see your guidance counselor and you two will figure out how to save your credits and get you involved in some positive school activities. You will go to each one of your classes, every day with a clear mind. There will be a ten o'clock curfew every night. You are no longer allowed to have drugs or alcohol in your possession and you will not be having sex under this roof. If you do not agree with my rules then there's the door. You are eighteen now and its time you start to make some life choices." Her mother finished saying as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Now get some rest, were going shopping for some new clothes later."

Her mother leaned against the door. She felt like a horrible mother for doing that to her daughter, so suddenly. But after seeing her passed out on the lawn, with some mans shirt on, she had had enough.

**…………..**

Kagome dragged her feet down the sidewalk, as she walked to school. It was quite early but she had been woken up at six, forced into new clothes, had breakfast shoved down her throat and by seven was already for school. She left half an hour earlier than normal to escape all the chitter chatter about the wedding. Her mother was acting although nothing had happened between the two of them, like invading her privacy and slamming all these rules down onto her was a regular thing.

School wouldn't start for another half-hour, so she chose to sit under the big oak tree in front of the school. Careful about the short denim skirt she was wearing, she sat against the trunk of the tree, and leaning her back on the tree she felt her bare shoulders scrape against the old bark.

She was wearing a new white halter-top and her long silver chain necklace. She would have felt awfully preppy had she not been wearing her black knee high leather boots.

So lost in her thoughts of preppy clothing she didn't notice Sango who had come to sit beside her. "Hey, why you so blue. Was your date that bad?" Sango asked, surprising Kagome.

"No, it wasn't. It was actually kind of okay." She said. Truthfully she really hadn't thought much about their date after the surprise she received once she got home.

_Hearing her moan was too much for Inuyasha. He grabbed her ass and forcefully pushed her down onto him sending a wave of pleasure to Kagome who felt his ruff jeans rub against her right in the right spot._

_Continuing to kiss him, every second her thoughts of getting rid of him grew dimmer and dimmer, till the very thought of anything else but him was but a shadow in the back of her mind._

The very though of what happened made her blush.

"Ooh! You're blushing! Tell me what happened, I want all the juicy details!" Sango exclaimed ready to probe her best friend for every single detail.

"What juicy details?" A male voice asked.

"Miroku! When did you get here?" Kagome asked surprised. He was being his awfully sneaky self.

"Just now. So I assume the date went well if there's juicy details involved." He said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Nothing 'juicy' went on!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"I beg to differ. I thought it was quite juicy." Inuyasha said coming up to the group, adjusting his backpack.

"ERG! Stop saying that damn word!" She yelled frustrated.

"What word ... 'Juicy'?" Inuyasha said smirking. He enjoyed making her mad. She looked like steam was ready to burst out her ears. Her fists were clenched at her sides and her face looked like a giant tomato. Now, most rational people would take this as a sign to back away slowly and leave her alone.

Too bad Inuyasha wasn't a rational person.

"Oh, Kagome," he said opening his backpack, "You forgot this at my house last night." He said, finishing with a wink.

He had pulled out a black lacy bra and was dangling it in front of her face.

Sango and Miroku ooooohed from the side.

"And I thought you said it wasn't juicy." Sango said, disbelievingly.

Kagome silently grabbed the offending bra and stomped all the way to the school doors yelling, "you people are insufferable!" Before slamming the door in some poor kids face.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and asked, "So how did the date go?"

"Pretty well. Does this make her my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked, confused. He had plenty of girlfriends in the past but they were assumed his girlfriend and since they only lasted a week, it wasn't such a big deal.

But he was lost. He never really asked her out, but they went on a date so that meant they were dating, which means your boyfriend and girlfriend. But they had only gone on one date, and dating was plural so didn't that mean they had to go on more before they were official? This was all too confusing for poor Inuyasha's head.

"Don't worry about it. I think you're an 'item' now, especially after the cafeteria incident. Everyone's been talking about you two ever since." Miroku reassured him, patting him on the back.

"But right now we gotta get to class before you're late and your mommy finds out."

**…………….**

First class was a drag; gym plus slight hangovers don't mix well. Not to mention your perverted friend bugging you. He had to run extra fast around the track to get away from his antics.

It was second period now, and he was doodling on his binder. He liked to sit at the back but usually all the seats were already taken, but not today. He had plunked down in the last seat beside a brown haired girl, leaving Miroku to sit by himself at the front.

'Ah. Peace at last!' Inuyasha thought.

It was about halfway through the class and he was bored. There was no room left to doodle on his binder, and he had run out of pencils to through at Miroku. He sighed looking around the room, and then to the girl beside him.

She was unusually quite, and wore a baggy black hoody. This seamed quiet odd since it was only the beginning of September and was quiet hot today. Her long hair covered her face, but it did nothing to hide a large black bruise on her cheek. Inuyasha was taken back.

'Wasn't that the girl from Friday night?'

'Oh want was her name? Ronda, Rinne… Rin! That's it. That's the girl who drinks too much. Why the hell is she in school! Doesn't she know everyone can see her bruise?'

Inuyasha had been staring at her for some time. The girl nervously fidgeted in her seat under his stare. The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye and seemed to be quietly whimpering.

Realizing what he was doing he looked away from her, ashamed at himself for staring. 'I wonder what she's been through.'

Before he could dwell on that thought for too long the bell rang, signaling the end of class and start of lunch. 'I wonder if Kagome's cooled down yet.'

**………**

From inside a bathroom stall a girl stood, leaning against the wall her jeans undone and a wet paper towel in her hand. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the long dark cuts she had left of her hip, from earlier that morning. They were not healing well, but that was to be expected.

They usually didn't.

She was surprised when two girls opened the bathroom door giggling all the way to the sinks. They had paint all over their hand and covered the soap dispenser with it.

"Like o my gawd! Did you see that one girls painting!"

"Like yaw! But did you see her arms! Like totally emo!"

"She so like does it for attention. She like parades them around da school! She's like oh my gawd! My life's sooo hard pity me."

The two girls giggled together doing impressions of the girl as they left the bathroom. She let a sigh of relief as they left. People like them were so ignorant.

They didn't know what that girl was going through; they had no right to judge her.

She looked down to her side. She didn't know why she did it. It was like a habit now, an addiction she couldn't break. It calmed her down, de-stressed her, and she couldn't stop.

But she wasn't like that other girl. She would die if anyone found out.

The bell for lunch rang, breaking her out of her thoughts. She had skipped her last class and was dieing for some munchies. Quickly she zipped up her pants, threw out the paper towel and went to meet up with her friends.

**………….**

'Mmm, chips'

Kagome was munching down a bag of Lays original, when Miroku and Inuyasha showed up at their lunch table. She was in a bad mood, and a bag of her comfort food was necessary. Kagome gave a grunt to their hellos and kept on munching.

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Inuyasha asked sitting beside her.

"Not really. I just had a long talk with my guidance counselor. My mom's gone hard ass on me." She proceeded to tell them of Saturday's events.Inuyasha and Miroku were wide eyed by the time she was done telling them.

"Hey, some of those were my drugs." Sango exclaimed from behind them, having heard the end of the conversation.

"Hey were you bin?" Kagome asked finishing off her chips.

"I was being the bad lil' skipper again. I needed a smoke." She replied steeling a cookie from Miroku.

"Well anyways. I haven't even told you the worst part yet." She said looking sadly into her empty chip bag.

"It gets worse?"

"Oh yah. My mom thinks it's a good idea for me to get some positive school activities going. And you wont believe what my counselor signed me up for!"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Sango turned to Kagome.

"Well, tell us!"

"Cheerleading."

**……………**

Ooh a cliffy! But don't worry I will be updating soon…hopefully.  
Anyways please review so I know someone is etleast reading it. No reviews, no updates. Sad but true.

Huggles  
Shelly


	14. Just dont fit in

Hey guys, you get a quick update. I now know where I want to go with this story so I should be updating faster then I used to. Well that's all for now, but remember, when your done reading don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** crysI wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't… ****

What We What  
Chapter 14: You just don't fit in.

The birds chirped loudly above the two teenagers, as they walked down the street. The noise soon ended as large rocks were chucked in their direction.

"You know, it's a good thing for those birds that you have lousy aim." Inuyasha said, watching each rock miss their targets completely.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome mumbled.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. After lunch Kagome and her disbelieving friends had gone their separate ways. Then after school Inuyasha insisted on walking her home. How gentlemanly…not.

"So, are you really gonna do it?" Inuyasha asked, walking a little closer to her.

"Do what? Oh, the cheerleading thing." Kagome paused for a second and thought about her answer.

"Guess I kinda have to, or my mom will kick me out."

Inuyasha smiled, putting his arm around her waist. "You know you can always come live with me." He said with a wink.

Kagome laughed, "Yah, right. I don't think so." She said looking up at him.

He was looking softly down at her, totally serious about what he had just said.

It was weird, here she was walking down the street with her stalker, his arm gently wrapped around her waist and she wasn't pulling away.

He felt so strong, and she felt so protected just being held by him. Inuyasha just smiled looking forward.

"I still don't understand something. Why are you not, well rebelling against this? Surely someone would let you crash with them. You're going to change your whole lifestyle just to stay at home? I just don't get it. It doesn't seem, well like you." Inuyasha said puzzled.

"Well there's more to it then that." Kagome looked sadly at the asphalt.

"She been disappointed and abandoned so many times in her life. If I just left, I'd be just as bad as my father. I won't be like him."

It broke his heart to see her so sad. Inuyasha stopped and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't know what to do. She was being so vulnerable today, and he was just crawling under her skin.

She wanted to hate him, to find a reason to, but she couldn't. So she just stood there, wrapped in his arms. She couldn't remember the last time a man hugged her. It must have been ages ago with Koga, but it wasn't the same.

Inuyasha was tender and caring, Koga wasn't.

So lost in thought she didn't notice the way he was looking at her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked worried. She seemed out of it. He could see the start of tears in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh yah. I'm fine." But she wasn't, those thoughts had triggered some painful memories, which she had banished long ago. So many nights she had cried over him, so much time wasted for nothing.

The walk home was very quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a content one. Kagome seemed to be warming up to him. She let him walk the rest of the way to her house with his arm around her waist, and had opened up to him.

Not as much as he might have liked, but enough for now.

They walked up the stone steps leading to the front of her house. When they arrived at her front door, Inuyasha sadly let her go.

"Well…I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She said standing there looking very awkward.

"Umm, yah." Was his oh so genius reply.

Taking this as a good que to leave, Kagome turned from him and went to open the door.

However her hand was caught in a clawed one, turning her around. Inuyasha claimed her lips in a quick but passionate kiss, before turning and making quick exit.

She was left there stunned and once again blushing. .

**……….**

It had been a long day. Kagome had slept in after a night of tossing and turning, only to arrive at school late, then had been called down to the counselors office.

She was then introduced to the coach of the cheerleading team. Her name was Ms. Winds, but preferred to be called by her first name, Kagura. She informed Kagome of practice right after school.From that moment on, she had been miserable. Grumbling from one class to another until the last bell of the day rang.

As slowly as she could she walked out the door, down the stairs, through the hallway and out the door to the football field.

Her school wasn't the richest, but they made sure to take proper care of their football field. They were the district champions for eight consecutive years and had some wealthy people cheering them on.

There were a group of girls sitting on the grass in front of the bleachers, Kagura, standing in front of them a big box on the ground beside her.

"Kagome! How nice of you to join us." She said smiling.

Kagome had seated herself behind all the other girls, hoping to not be noticed.

"Come up here. We must introduce you to everyone." Kagome grumbled getting up and walked to the front of the group. There was an audible gasp, as the girls finally noticed her.

"For all of you who don't know, this is Kagome. She will be joining us for the rest of the season."

Kagome had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.

There she was, standing in her black baggy pants, and dark red t-shirt, in front of a bunch of blonde bimbo's, and preps, all in there short shorts and pink outfits. She clearly did not belong.

It seemed one girl in the group noticed this as well and chose to point it out.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The girl said standing up.

"Look at her, she doesn't belong here!" The girl stated, clearly outraged.

Said girl happened to be Kikyo Okama, captain of the squad.

She had waist length, jet black hair, and cold brown eyes and was as pale as snow. She looked strangely similar to Kagome, but there was an obvious difference.

Kagome had soft facial features, this girl's were ridged and overly defined, due to the fact she was sickly skinny.

"She belongs here as much as you do. We are a team, not individuals, remember that." She said harshly towards the girl.

"Ayame, I'm counting on you to catch her up on what she has missed."

Kagome was directed to sit beside the red haired girl, as Kagura announced the upcoming game on Friday. She was pleased to announce that they had finally gotten new uniforms.

Each girl would be receiving one, adjustments could be made later. The outfit consisted of barley anything. The top was a red and white half halter top. It was big enough to cover the bare essentials but nothing else.

The skirt was not much better. It was a pleated red skirt that only reached halfway down to her knees, and was worn low on the hips. The girls were instructed to change and make sure they weren't too small, but in her opinion, they were all too small. Thankfully the outfit had knee high socks that covered the nasty gash on her leg that she had received a few days ago.

To put it simply, she felt like a whore.

A cheap.

Dirty.

Whore.

Did these girls have no self respect? Okay, so maybe the clothes she wore were not very decent, but at least they covered something. She kept tugging at the skirt, hoping it would get longer with no avail.

'This is so embarrassing' she thought, walking out onto the open field. Sitting on the grass she took a good look around.

It was a nice day out today, no clouds in the sky, and a nice cool breeze that blew through her hair. As she looked around, she saw something she didn't expect to see or someone actually.

There sitting in the stands, were Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, Miroku and Inuyasha sharing a pair of binoculars to get a better view.

They said at lunch that they were going to come watch her, but she didn't think they were serious .Inuyasha waved, and she in return flipped him off.

"That's not very lady like you know" A girl said from behind her. "Do I look like a lady?" Kagome replied turning around to face her.

Ayame stood there, looking totally comfortable in her outfit. She was a wolf demon, with fiery red hair, held up in pigtails. She looked like an athlete, her arms, and legs defined by muscles, but not in a manly way. She was on the shorter side, only coming up to Kagome's shoulders.

"I don't mean to be rude or nothing, but are you dating Inuyasha?" She asked, fidgeting uncomfortably. She looked like a child who had gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Kagome was caught off guard by her question. Where ever did that come from? Had word spread around school that fast?

Kagome looked at her suspiciously and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Well you see, that girl Kikyo, she used to date him. He dumped her last year and she still hasn't ever gotten over it. Since she doesn't seem to like you already I just thought you should know. Kikyo can be a real bitch; she will make your life out here hell if she finds out."

Well that was an interesting piece of information. 'So Kikyo's her name. If she thinks she can walk all over me, just because I "don't belong" then she's go another think coming.'

"Thanks…and yah…he's my boyfriend." She said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

**………….**

After all the girls had been outfitted, they had begun to warm up, then proceeded to work on different aspects of the routine that needed to be improved.

Inuyasha watched, as Kagome quickly got the moves right, she was clearly a natural, he'd have to tease her about that later.

Miroku was in heaven. He was drooling over the girls as they jump around in almost nothing. The fuming Sango by his side was glaring in the girls direction. How dare he openly ogle at other women when she was right there!

A slap was herd throughout the stadium, followed by someone hitting the ground, and another stomping off.

Miroku sat stunned on the ground. "What the hell did I do?" he asked rubbing his poor abused cheek.

Inuyasha stared at him dully. "As if you don't know."

The puzzled look on Miroku's face showed he really didn't know what he had done wrong.

"You've been drooling over those girls for the last half hour! You think Sango didn't notice?"

"Aww shit!" Was the only reply he got, as Miroku ran off the bleachers in search of his thoroughly pissed off girlfriend. How was he gonna get out of this one?

It took a few moments for Inuyasha to realize he had been ditched. Sighing he sat there watching the rest of practice, eyes focused on only one thing. Kagome.

**………..**

She had noticed him sitting in the stands, her eyes staring hungrily at his. Maybe he had come to make up.

'Well he took long enough' Kikyo thought.

After practice she would casually slip up to him and say hi. 'I knew he would come crawling back to me'

Practice had just finished. Kagome had let out a big sigh of relief as she threw her regular cloths into her backpack, choosing not to spend one more second than she needed to, around these girls.

Inuyasha had come down from the stands, Kagome noticed as she exited the girls change room. She also noticed Kikyo walking in his general direction.

'So, She thinks he is here to see her. Well she's got another thing coming'

Kikyo had just reached him so she had to move fast.

Running up to the pair, she dropped her bag, and jumped on him, rapping her legs around his waist, forcing him to grab her ass to hold her in place.

He was in a state of shock, He had just been approached by the bitch, when Kagome choose to jump on him in a very inappropriate position, not that he minded.

He also didn't mind when she started kissing him.

Their tongues were in a sudden war as they each fought for dominance in the kiss, as it became heated they herd someone clear their throat from beside them. Kagome released hold of him moth and smiled brightly at Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo! Have you met my boyfriend, Inuyasha?" She said, acting as naive as she could.

Kikyo looked at the two, still in a state of shock. This twit was dating her Inuyasha! She growled deep in her throat before storming off. Kagome still held up at his waist.

Inuyasha smirked squeezing her ass. "Well, I don't think I have ever had such a friendly greeting before."

"I just bet you haven't, now put me down" She said trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He just smiled gave her another squeeze, as he held her in place. He slightly bent over, holding her up with one hand and grabbing her backpack with the other.

"I'm gonna drive you home." And with that said, she was carried off to his car.

'Hmm..i didn't know he had a car.' She thought looking at the old red mustang. 'Nice'

Her back connected with the car door, her front still squished against Inuyasha. It was like a Kagome sandwich.

She was so close, He could smell the conditioner in her hair. He buried his face into the side of her neck. Her skin was so soft against his lips, he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.

She didn't know what he was doing. Was he _sniffing_ her?

She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders; she never realized how strong he was.

She was broken out of her thought's as he began to kiss and nip at her neck. Tilting her head to the side she offered up more skin to him, which he took full advantage of.

He seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was, as she noticed something hard was pressed against a very personal area. She moved her hips against him to see what his reaction would be. He groaned pushing against her, making her moan into his ear. It was too much hearing that.

He had to stop before he took her right against his car. Stopping his ministrations on her neck, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before unwrapping her legs from around him and setting her on the ground. Already she missed his body against hers.

Getting into the car, he tried to focus on driving her home, but the memory of her smooth legs wrapped around his waist just wouldn't go away.

They sat in silence both wondering what happened. Inuyasha brought the car to a stop in front of her house, and turned off the ignition. It was deathly quite in the car as she made no move to get out.

Kagome turned to look at him "What just happed back there?" She asked quietly.  
Inuyasha just sat there. He looked deep into her eyes, seemingly searching for something.

"It's obvious I like you Kag's. But what isn't obvious is how you feel about me. You say one thing but your actions say another." He said seriously. The look he was giving her was too intense, and she had to look away. She knew what he wanted, but what did she want?

"I don't know how I feel. But the whole school knows were 'an item' so why not date, yah know." Even though she didn't come out and say she wanted to be with him, he knew she did.

Inuyasha just smiled at her answer. Kagome got out of the car and waited for him.

Walking up the stairs, they were silent each lost in there own uncertainties about their 'relationship'.

Once again they were at her front door. Kagome turned to face him this time expecting to receive a kiss. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her against him.

Instead of the quick and fiery kiss like the one he had given her the day before, this one was slow and sensual. He seemed almost despite not to let her go as he ran his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss.

But all good things come to and end. Giving her a smile and 'I'll see you tomorrow' he headed back down the steps. Her knees felt weak as she lowered herself to sit on one of the steps.

'Dammit' she cursed in her head, 'I can't fall for him, I just cant'

'But I already have.' Said the small voice in the back of her mind.

**…………. **

Wow this chapter was 8 pages long and almost 3000 words gets dizzy  
Now I head some feed back on something. I'm not sure if I should have Sess/Rin in the story. So if you would like me to add them then I would appreciate your opinions.

Huggels  
Shelly


	15. What She Wants

Hey guys. Srry this update took soooo long. stupid school. Readand reivew and I will try to update sooner.  
_p.s reviews make me update_

**Disclaimer: I down own the puppy…  
**

_**What We Want**_

**_Chapter 15: What She Wants _**

Two friends, both sat alone across town from another. They both sat in their dark rooms. One watched as blood fell down her arms as the other poured alcohol down her throat.

Each had different pain, both handled it the same. They took all their pain out on themselves instead of others. Their self destructive ways slowly killing them inside.

One of those girls stagger out onto the street, to disoriented to notice as she hit the pavement, or the cop car driving by.

Clunky shoes made contact with the ground beside her. The officer looked down onto her unconscious body. Her arms had nasty buries, and as he soon discovered her face did as well.

"Stupid human."

The man picked her up, his long silver hair falling into place on his back as he stood up carrying her to his cruiser.

He had just recently finished his schooling and was finally on the field. He didn't know why he chosen this profession, maybe because he got to carry around a gun.

He didn't mind pushing stupid humans to the ground when they tried to resist arrest, but patrolling the streets at night was not enjoyable.

Right now he didn't know what he should do. No were in the handbook did it say what to do with beaten up, passed out, drunken chick. But he couldn't just leave her there.

Not that he felt any sympathy towards the human. It was their fault they were so stupid and weak.

It was about three in the morning, all other officers were out on patrol or were off duty. Carrying her into the back room, he dumped her in one of the cells.

Who knows, she could have done something illegal.

……………

The spicy smoke filled her lungs making Kagome sigh as she leaned against the brick wall behind the school.

It was Friday after school, and today there was a football game, which ment she had to fulfill her duties as a cheerleader and bounce around for a bunch of over exited football freaks.

What the hell was so interesting about the game anyways?

Run three yards, pile up. Run three yards pile up. Where was the excitement in that?

It was nothing like a race.

There you had intoxicating fumes giving you a high as you watched as bikers risked their lives for some cash.

No one shook hands at the end of the game, you got humiliated not a pat and the back and a 'good game'.

To ease her nerves and to get her a little more energized Kagome had gotten some weed off her friend. So there she was, smokin' up with Sango behind the school.

"Fuck that's good." Kagome said breathing out grey smoke into the air.

Closing her eyes she relaxed at the burning in her throat. Opening her eyes she noticed a shadow coving her form. Looking beside her, Inuyasha was standing there seething.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He yelled outraged.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said smugly.

He grabbed the pipe from her cold hand and poured the remaining contents onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" She yelled watching the rest of the stash fall onto the dirty school pavement.

He gave her a blank stair.

"Are you high?" He asked grabbing her chin and looking into her glazed eyes.

"Damn Kagome. What are you thinking?" He said angrily not letting go of her chin.

"Do you know how bad that shit is for you? How the hell do you expect to cheer like this?" He asked noticing her outfit.

She was wearing the skimpy uniform. 'Damn,' he thought admiring her long legs, short skirt and tight top.

'Get your mind outta the gutter Inu.' He scolded himself. This was no time to be having those thoughts.

He was already late and needed to get changed. He had been walking to the change rooms when he smelled something like burning leaves from around the corner.

Praying that a certain someone wasn't doing something he rounded the corner to see his fears were answered when he saw his girlfriend holding a pipe up to her mouth. A lighter in her other hand, burning the little green leaves, letting out small whiffs of grey smoke.

It disgusted him to no end, why someone enjoyed this was above him. Some might think his opinion to be a little hypocritical considering what he had done the other night while at the race. He had done that simply to impress her friends, not for his enjoyment.

She pulled her face free from his grasp.

"Fuck off! No one asked for your opinion." She said angry that he had scolded her.

"What are you? My father?"

Sighing he wrapped his arms around her saying, "I'm your boyfriend. I'm just worried about you." He said trying to calm her down.

It seemed to have worked as her ridged body went slack in his arms. Smiling dizzily she wrapped her arms around his form shoving her face into the crook of his neck. She opened her mouth, her hot breath tickling his skin.

"Ohh Inu." Her stoned self moaned into his ear. Blushing, he pulled back when she started to kiss his neck.

"He-hey stop that you." He said embarrassed. He really didn't need her doing that. This wasn't the kind of 'pumped up' he was supposed to get before a game.

…………..

After dragging her over to the other cheerleaders practicing he raced to the change rooms, only to be bitched out for being late.

Damn girlfriends.

The half time buzzer went off signaling the end off the first half. The score was 56 nothing in their favor. It looked to be a blowout and the crowd was ecstatic as the cheerleaders ran onto the field.

Staggering behind, Kagome followed the other girls getting into formation. Her mind was still foggy, but etleast this was a simple routine. Being light Kagome was one of the girls to be thrown up into the air.

Seeing as they were wearing skirts and being tossed around, all the girls were given boy shorts to wear under them, keeping what little modesty they had left.

Kagome wasn't one of these girls. She had devised a plan to make the school regret ever forcing her onto the squad.

At first she was merely one of the girls waving her pompoms in the air in rhythm with the music. Then the girls started to make the pyramid of girls. Three of them, two girls holding one girl on top. Kagome was center top.

The whoosh of going up sent her skirt flying up with her, giving the audience a nice view of her thong clad ass. The crowd behind them sent out a roar of cat calls.

The audience in front of them soon understood the uproar as she jumped down, skirt lifting up and around her body. Soon their side was whistling louder and cheering.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the horror on Kagura's face. She should have expected something like this really.

Coming out of the change room after their short break, Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his sockets at the site before him.

There was Kagome doing cartwheels, her skirt floating away from her body reviling that she was wearing only a little thong showing off her ass to the whole crowd.

Inuyasha felt a growl rise in his throat as his fellow team mates whistled. Glaring back at them they shut up.

'What the hell does she think she's doing?'

He noticed Sango laughing hysterically beside the bleachers, snapping a picture with her camera.

Finally the routine was over. The girls ran off the field, Kagome being the last one she flipped up her skirt up giving the crowd a wink.

He was pissed.

…………….

The final score was 80 nothing, Inuyasha having taken out all his anger on his opponents.

He found Sango and Kagome sitting on the curb waiting by his car. They were laughing as Kagome got up and did another cartwheel, still in her uniform. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach as she tried to control her laughter.

He walked over to them quietly glaring at the girl on the ground. Grabbing his keys from his pocked he slung his bag down to the ground as he unlocked the door. He had grabbed a quick shower and changed cloths not wanting to sit in those sticky things the entire ways home.

Kagome got up from the ground looking over at him oddly. 'Why didn't he say hi?'

He glared at her opening his car door.

"Get in."

After his angry command Kagome quickly slipped into the car saying a goodbye to Sango.

She didn't know why he was so pissed at her. It was just a little joke…

The car ride was silent. Inuyasha had driven to his apartment, saying nothing as he got out and slammed the door. Kagome following behind him.

He unlocked his apartment door, kicking off his shoes he waited until she came in then slammed the door shut. Turning to look back at him, she found her body quickly pressed against a wall.

"Inu?" She whispered as he started kissing her neck.

"If you're going to act like a slut, then I'll treat you like one." He growled out into her neck. Kagome quickly inhaled understanding the meaning behind his words.

No, this wasn't how she wanted their first time together to be.

'Wait what the hell did I want our first time to be?'

She felt his hands slowly creep down her sides, sliding over her breasts. His sharp claws prickled her skin through her uniform.

His hand slid across her bare stomach invoking a warm feeling to flicker in her tummy.

'Why do I want this to be different from the rest? It's, just sex.' She thought trying to convince herself as she felt his hands creep to the back of her thighs.

'Not with him it isn't.'

"Inuyasha wait." She said as she felt him grab her ass under her skirt, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

He stopped his movements and waited quietly for her to continue.

"I don't want to have sex with you," She paused but quickly continued when he looked at her hurt.

"What I mean is. I. I just. I want more then that." She stuttered blushing.

"I want more then a meaningless fuck. I want something real."

"I want you to love me." She said the last part so quietly he almost missed it.

Frustrated tears burned in her eyes, she felt exposed, vulnerable. She hadn't known him that long, but for some reason, being in his arms just felt right.

Inuyasha unwrapped her legs from around him, setting her feet back on the floor. She looked up at him surprised.

Was he rejecting her? His smile told her otherwise.

Giving her a peck on the cheek he grabbed her hand leading her to his bedroom. He still hadn't said anything and it was starting to unnerve her.

His room was neater then the last time she had been there. The bed was cleared off of any cloths and his floor looked half decent.

The curtains were open, the glow of the moon the only light in the room. Inuyasha closed the door, looked right in her eyes and slowly pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders.

The sight of his toned chest was enough to make any girl melt. He flashed her a smirk before undoing his belt on his jeans and let them fall to the floor.

Stepping out of them he walked towards her. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she instantly lifted up her arms letting him pull it from her body.

She was thoroughly confused now.

"Why are you being so quiet?" She finally asked as she stepped out of her skirt.

"Because your about to get really loud." He whispered into her ear then pushed her back onto his bed.

He waited as she scooted over into the middle of the bed, and then climbed in beside her. Lying on the bed beside her he grabbed her side, rolling her over to face him.

She slowly ran her hand down his side making him shiver. Putting his hand on the back of her neck, he brought her face to his kissing her gently. Her mouth opened to his and the battle began. Rolling over onto her, bracing himself on his arms he depend the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip.

His body felt so warm over hers. She pouted when he parted his lips from hers.

"Kagome. I don't want to tell you I love you." He said it so gently it hurt.

"I don't want you to think I'm only saying in to get into your pants." He said seriously, looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled up at him understanding what me ment. But still, not hearing the words hurt.

Something in her chest was pricking against her heart, making her nauseous.

"I want to say I love you when I sneak up behind you at school."

"When were on the phone late at night so tired we don't know why were still awake, but can't hang up because the thought of not hearing your voice is too much to bare."

"I want to say it after we fight."

"I want to say it when you're green in the face with the flue and I still find you beautiful."

"And I want to say it when I know you'll believe me."

Something was overwhelming her, melting her insides and seeping into her empty heart.

His words ment so much.

They shouldn't have affected her as much as they did.

Kissing her forehead, thoughts of sex forgotten he rolled onto his back, bring her body to rest against his. Closing her eyes she smiled as she heard his heartbeat.

'This is what I want'

…………….

The girl fell to the floor, watching the beautiful red liquid seep onto the carpet. She couldn't take it anymore. All she wanted to do was fall into the darkness, let it overwhelming her, and bring her to a place of peace.

Yes. This is what she wanted.

…………….

Well, there ya go! Got a lil drama and a lil lime. Now, I know everyone has their personal preferences. I'm not sure what crowd I'm catering too so I will ask.

Would you guys prefer a lemon or not? I try to please all I can, not saying that if you say no you wont get one. I will take your opinions into consideration, that's it. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible, grade 12 is hard….

Huggles  
Shelly


End file.
